


Где цветут эдельвейсы

by liebemagneto



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebemagneto/pseuds/liebemagneto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Семья Эрика, покинув Германию в 1933 году, ещё до первых погромов, уезжает в Англию, чтобы начать всё заново. Они останавливаются в маленьком городке и живут спокойно, размеренно, пока Великобританию не захлёстывает волна перевооружения. В 1938 году Эрик вступает добровольцем в армию, там он знакомится с Чарльзом. Через год начинается война.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> upd: дорогие читатели, вы можете приобрести сборник, включающий в себя рассказ, а также дополнение к нему и новые иллюстрации [здесь](https://vk.com/wall-111249569_874).
> 
> Написано для ФБ-2015. Пожалуйста, не используйте иллюстрации и работы, выполненные по мотивам, без отсылки к тексту.
> 
> Сборник, включающий в себя все сопутствующие материалы (иллюстрации, сет аватар, фанмиксы)  
> : на [Гугл диске](https://goo.gl/vQ28KK).  
> Некоторые иллюстрации присутствуют непосредственно в тексте.
> 
> Эдит [bloodline](http://liebemagneto.tumblr.com/post/133912719267/%D1%85-for-%D0%B3%D0%B4%D0%B5-%D1%86%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%82%D1%83%D1%82-%D1%8D%D0%B4%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%B2%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%81%D1%8B-do-not-share).
> 
> [зеркало на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3892041).

_ «28 февраля 1933 года, _

_ вторник _

_ Уезжая, я видел, как небо затянуло густым дымом пожара. Отец сказал, что в утренней газете опубликовали чрезвычайный закон "О защите народа и государства". Я спросил, что это значит, а он только улыбнулся и покачал головой. _

_ Я понял — всё серьёзно». _

 

Эрик ничего не смыслил в политике, но знал одно — не нужно задавать лишних вопросов. Покидая Германию, он оставлял позади и дом, и родственников, и недолгие, но счастливые годы жизни. Свой тринадцатый день рождения Эрик Леншерр, говоривший тогда на английском с совершенно неподобающим акцентом, справлял в Уитби, в Северном Йоркшире.

К двадцати годам его акцент окончательно сгладился, но до сих пор, видя в кошмарах огни Рейхстага, Эрик бормотал что-то на родном языке — он не забудется никогда.


	2. Chapter 2

Отец Эрика оказался куда прозорливее своих друзей. Он обеспечил семье будущее, уехав из Германии в критический момент — буквально за пару месяцев до бойкота еврейских магазинов и предприятий и сожжения книг. Международные новости доносили крохи информации — большинство жителей маленького городка ничего не знали о правлении Гитлера, недавно занявшего должность рейхсканцлера. Кто-то же вообще о нём не слышал, считая, что рыбалка гораздо важнее политики.

Эрик и после не спрашивал, почему они бежали. Не задавал вопросов, когда отец объяснял ему, отчего не стоит никому рассказывать лишнего даже здесь, на краю земли, у Северного моря. И даже если бы Эрик очень хотел с кем-нибудь поделиться сокровенными мыслями, он вряд ли бы смог — друзей у Леншерра так и не появилось.

Он любил уходить к побережью и всматриваться в бесконечность кобальтовой глади или же считать беспокойные волны, гонимые ветром, — во всём этом он находил особый смысл. Он собирал новости по крупицам, складывая из них мозаику, и чем больше Эрик видел и понимал, тем сильнее хотел что-либо предпринять. Принести пользу. Помочь и, возможно, отомстить — за дом, из которого им пришлось уйти, за семью, которая наверняка погибнет, за мать, которая до сих пор вздрагивала от каждого шороха.

В 1938 году, когда в Англию хлынул поток еврейских беженцев, в основном детей, Леншерр принял решение и объявил за ужином: он уезжает в Йорк, чтобы вступить в британскую армию.

Через два дня Эрик покинул Уитби, куда никогда больше не вернётся прежним.

***

Испокон веков военный чин означал особое уважение и престиж в обществе. После событий Великой войны многие юноши с гордостью и чувством долга уходили по проложенной отцами-ветеранами тропинке к карьере в армии. Британия выпускала из-под своего крыла лучших лётчиков и моряков, но ни небо, ни море не привлекали Чарльза Ксавье. Воспитанный отцовскими рассказами о том, что война в первую очередь наносит удар по экономике и обычным гражданам, глядя на голод и бедность со стороны, Чарльз рос, с каждым годом всё больше убеждаясь — война никогда не принесёт мира.

Но вслед за процессом перевооружения, запущенном ещё в 1935 году, пришла и мобилизация населения — всё это говорило само за себя, красноречиво выкрикивая: «Война! Мы встретим её во всеоружии» с листовок и из газет. Не питая иллюзий насчёт правительства Чемберлена и его политики усмирения, Чарльз стал добровольцем британской армии в марте 1938 года — сразу после Аншлюса Австрии. Мальчишке тогда было всего семнадцать лет.

Он не хотел убивать, как и не хотел ввязываться в сам конфликт, казавшийся неизбежным. Поэтому в перерывах между тренировками и уроками стрельбы, обязательными для всех, Чарльз занимался приёмом новобранцев, желающих служить стране. Они шли сюда, воодушевлённые рассказами ветеранов или же речами Черчилля, и все были столь же различны, сколь их происхождение — фамилии звучали так, будто в городок близ Йорка прибывали рекруты со всего света.

И лишь одна заставила Чарльза оторвать взгляд от листа, куда он ровным почерком, подобно прилежному ученику, записывал все данные о каждом прибывшем. После бумаги уйдут в штаб, где их подсчитают и подошьют, а в случае войны — без колебаний бросят в горнило смерти.

— Леншерр. Эрик.

Он был высок и худощав, и на его остро очерченном лице лежала тень, свойственная глубоко погружённым в себя людям, задумчивым и одиноким. Чарльзу стало жаль его. Плотно сжимая губы, Эрик смотрел куда-то мимо, будто опасался заглядывать незнакомцам в глаза — вдруг те поймут то, чего им знать вовсе не нужно.

— Леншерр?

— Да, сэр.

Чарльз тихо вздохнул и вновь уткнулся в бумаги, выводя новое имя. Откуда он тут взялся? Конечно, Чарльз слышал о еврейских беженцах, точно как и о том, что простые немцы, не разделяющие взглядов фюрера, предпочитали покидать Германию, но чтобы немец или еврей, бежавший из родной страны, так просто пришёл воевать за чужую? Он не был уверен, что иностранца вообще взяли бы в британскую армию, но документы Эрика Леншерра казались подлинными и в них — ни слова о Третьем Рейхе: рождён в 1920 году, Уитби, Северный Йоркшир. Чарльз заключил, что семья Леншерра перебралась в Англию после Великой войны или, вероятно, ещё раньше. И в этом не было абсолютно ничего предосудительного.

— С каких пор фрицев принимают в нашу армию, а?

— С тех пор, как им перестали выдавать в пайке сигареты.

За спиной Эрика раздался хохот. Те, кто уже успел записаться, стояли неподалёку и, передавая друг другу мятую пачку сигарет, поглядывали на новичков, ухмылялись и о чём-то судачили. Они не впервые задевали кого-то своими глупыми комментариями, но только сейчас Чарльз нахмурился, словно брошено это было ему, и отложил карандаш. Он не раз сталкивался с тем, как старшие обижают младших — неважно, по званию или возрасту, — и это казалось обычным явлением, только вот сам Чарльз испытывал отвращение к подобным поступкам. Более того — к людям, поощряющим такое поведение. Он отодвинул стул и сделал приглашающий жест.

— Идём. Я покажу тебе казармы.

Чарльз сам не знал, почему ушёл. Но Эрик, не повернувшийся, чтобы посмотреть на обидчиков, вызывал лишь одно желание. Желание уберечь его от нападок со стороны, несправедливых и отчасти жестоких. Чарльз, несмотря на свой юный возраст, умел отличать плохое от хорошего: солдаты в большинстве своём были честными людьми, выполняющими приказы, защищающими не свою жизнь, а жизни сотен и тысяч, оставшихся за их спинами.

— Ты давно здесь? Эрик?

— Нет, сэр. Несколько часов.

— Чарльз. Меня зовут Чарльз Ксавье. Пожалуйста, Эрик, я не твой командир, мы с тобой на равных условиях.

Леншерр коротко кивнул. Он по-прежнему выглядел потерянным, рассеянным. Напуганным? Эрик с жадностью осматривал территорию, изучал оружие, форму, бронетехнику — всё, мимо чего они проходили, что попадало в поле зрения. Чарльз видел и его любопытство, и неподдельный интерес, и желание окунуться в это безумие с головой, оказаться полезным — мальчишка! Чарльз не сдержал улыбки и положил ладонь Эрику на плечо.

— Это место станет твоим домом на ближайшие полгода, год. Сегодня вечером мы подаём списки, и вас распределят по ротам. Если тебе нужна будет помощь, ты найдёшь меня там же, где мы встретились. Идёт?

Чарльз остановился и заглянул в глаза Леншерра — серо-зелёные, по-стальному холодные, они заставили Чарльза вздрогнуть. Эрик опять молча кивнул в ответ и нервно сглотнул, будто говорить для него было сущей пыткой. Чарльз не обратил внимания ни на эту немногословность, ни на то,  _ как  _ Эрик произнёс собственную фамилию, — всё это не имело для него значения. Но он чувствовал, что между ними много общего.

— Можешь бросить вещи здесь, распаковываться нет смысла. Вон там столовая, а слева полигон. Мне нужно бежать. Но пообещай, что мы ещё встретимся, хорошо? Я запомнил тебя, Эрик Леншерр.

Чарльз беззаботно рассмеялся и отстранился, мимолётным движением коснувшись ладони Эрика в тот момент, когда тот собирался отдать ему честь. Какая нелепость! Чарльз закусил нижнюю губу и поспешил обратно к столам. День едва начался, а он уже потратил «на безделье» десять драгоценных минут, которые вычтут из его личного времени. А последнего в их распоряжении было немного, и это значило, что Чарльз не успеет почитать сегодня книгу — их командир не щадил никого, считая бездействие худшим пороком. Ведь будущий солдат сам мог найти казарму, для этого не нужно было отрывать других от работы.

Щурясь на солнце, которое беспечно путалось в волосах, Чарльз целый день всматривался вдаль, то и дело пытаясь выловить из толпы знакомую фигуру. Но Эрик затерялся среди сотен новобранцев — теперь они снова казались Чарльзу одинаковыми и своими целями, и своими фамилиями.

Позднее Леншерр узнал, что записан в седьмую роту.

Семь — счастливое число.

***

Даже будучи единственным ребёнком в семье, Эрик не знал, что такое излишки. Переезд стоил огромных затрат: отцу пришлось влезть в долги, а матери — работать сверхурочно. Они экономили на всём, в том числе и на еде — Эрик свыкся с мыслью, что от порции масла, полученной за завтраком, нужно отрезать хотя бы треть на потом. Но никакие жизненные трудности не сбивали его с толку. В Англии было проще: Эрик разносил газеты, книги, продавал на рынке яблоки, помогая в первую очередь матери. Она не говорила по-английски, постоянно переживала, плохо спала и ела меньше всех, заработав в конце концов нервный срыв из-за неподдельного страха быть пойманной и осуждённой, хотя ни в чём никогда не была виновата. За пять лет многое изменилось, только мать осталась такой же — худой и печальной, но всё же она отпускала своего единственного сына с улыбкой на губах и гордостью в глазах, что придавало ему сил. Эрик был уверен: он поступает правильно.

Армейская жизнь почти ничем не отличалась от того, к чему он привык.

Первым же утром их разбудили в шесть, в шесть пятнадцать они уже были на зарядке, а в семь — на завтраке. И Эрик, в отличие от остальных, не разглядывал серую жижу с комочками в своей тарелке  — он вообще не думал о соседях по столу, которые больше болтали, чем ели. Не нагруженные пока тренировками, они позволяли себе брезговать, будто их мирская жизнь хоть что-то значила здесь. Тут были юнцы из разных слоёв общества, и большая их часть плотно и сытно завтракала яичницей с беконом, пока такие, как Эрик Леншерр, наслаждались подслащённой тайком от отца кашей — после Эрик всегда целовал мать и говорил, что мистер Скотт обещал ему в качестве премии банку чистого кофе.

— А ты проголодался, я смотрю, — раздался над ухом весёлый голос.

От неожиданности Эрик чуть не выронил ложку. Он повернулся, но сдержал улыбку, хотя был счастлив увидеть хоть одно знакомое лицо, оставаясь серьёзным — слишком серьёзным для подростка, каким он по сути и был.

— Доброе утро, сэр.

— Меня зовут Чарльз, — тот сел рядом, потеснив других парней. — Эрик, мы же договаривались. Как тебе местная кухня?

— Порции больше, чем дома. Чарльз, — Эрик пожал плечами, откусывая сразу половину от слегка чёрствого куска хлеба. Отвернувшись от Чарльза, он успел отметить, как быстро сменились эмоции на лице его нового знакомого: радость встречи на мгновение скрылась за смущением, непонятным Эрику, ведь сам он никогда не просил о жалости и тем более не ждал её.

— Кстати! — он спохватится, видимо, решив поскорее перевести тему. — Тебя записали в нашу роту. Поздравляю, — Чарльз грохнул жестяной кружкой с переслащенным чаем — зачем они вообще добавляют сахар прямиком в заварку? — об стол и подался вперёд, с нескрываемым любопытством наблюдая за Эриком, будто никогда не видел, как кто-то ест.

— Так ты в седьмой? — Эрик не верил в совпадения, но меньше всего сейчас думал о том, что Чарльз Ксавье мог как-либо повлиять на командование и определить его, Эрика Леншерра, в свою роту. Это — шутка Провидения. Счастье захлестнуло Эрика, насыщая лучше всякой еды и наполняя теплом изнутри. Он смягчился, увидев, как засиял Чарльз, и улыбнулся в ответ.

С самого детства Эрик предпочитал играть на заднем дворе в одиночестве; позднее, в отрочестве, да и сейчас тоже, он ощущал себя белой вороной — подростки, не осознающие тонкую грань между шуткой и оскорблением, не догадывались, как обидно могут звучать их слова. Так было в школе, так будет и в армии — в этом Эрик успел убедиться. Но здесь, в отличие от школы, был тот, кто вёл себя совершенно иначе, заверив: они равны. Эрик протянул руку и крепко сжал ладонь Чарльза в знак собственного расположения и признательности.

Он действительно был признателен.

***

« _ 10 апреля 1938 года, _

_ понедельник _

_ Здесь всё совсем по-другому. Сначала мне показалось, что ничего не изменится, что ребята тут так же недовольны жизнью и правилами, как и везде. _

_ Но я оказался неправ. _

_ Он улыбался мне весь день, даже когда капитан Кэндалл, гонявший нас по просёлочной дороге, оштрафовал роту ещё на один круг в пять километров. _

_ Sonnenschein _ _. [1] _

_ Я буду звать его так _ ».

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Sonnenschein (нем.) — в данной трактовке буквально: солнца свет.


	3. Chapter 3

Капитан Джарвис Кэндалл был из тех, кто самоутверждался за чужой счёт и демонстрировал свою власть самым банальным способом — унижениями. Но пока его рота была лучшей по всем показателям, многие закрывали на это глаза.

Он мог поднять своих ребят среди ночи и устроить проверку, а за любую оплошность, будь это даже не по уставу повешенная на крючок форма, лишал бесценных часов отдыха или, хуже того, увольнительной. Назначат наказание провинившемуся или же всей роте, зависело только от настроения капитана.

Их первая ночная вылазка оказалась сущим кошмаром. Ещё нетренированные, они отправились в поход, водрузив на спины рюкзаки с парашютами весом в шестнадцать с половиной килограмм и зачехлённые винтовки — ещё четыре кило. Капитан распорядился выдвигаться в полночь, отведя на двадцать километров пути «не более четырёх часов», а сам остался в управлении.

— По-моему, несправедливо, что мы куда-то тащимся среди ночи, а Кэндалл прохлаждается на базе.

— Скажи ему об этом сам. Уверен, он тебя послушается и в следующий раз побежит вместе с нами.

— Ага, и будет орать под ухом, пока не оглохнешь.

По строю прокатился вялый смех. Когда другие обедали, они преодолевали полосу препятствий, когда остальные спали — занимались строевой подготовкой. Солдат этой роты прозвали «козлами отпущения», только вот недовольство рядовых росло вместе с карьерой их командира.

Эрику же всё давалось легко. Он был вынослив и никогда не жаловался на физические нагрузки, весенний холод или жмущие ботинки. Он не был брезглив и с совершеннейшим равнодушием относился к безвкусной пище, подаваемой в столовой, и к грязи, по которой их заставляли ползать. Он не кривился, получив приказ пробежать за час несколько километров с неподъёмным рюкзаком за спиной. Он не менялся в лице, когда Кэндалл во всеуслышание называл его «фриц» — именно так англичане окрестили немцев во времена Великой войны, — словно имя важнее заслуг.

— Боже, у меня сейчас ноги отвалятся.

— Тебя что, понести?

— Эй, хватит ныть!

Разговоры — любые — были единственной причиной, почему они ещё не тронулись умом. Рядовые болтали без умолку, обсуждая и осуждая друг друга или командование, просто чтобы оставаться на плаву. Подначивая и пихая соседа, делясь сигаретами, выпивкой, водой, они учились быть одной командой, учились ответственности. Доверию.

На войне нельзя лгать.

Им не раз говорили, что абсолютно не важно, как люди относятся друг к другу на самом деле, в реальной жизни. Всё это отмирало на поле боя — там есть только союзник и враг. А враги — по ту сторону баррикад.

И всё же от юнцов, марширующих на плацу второй месяц, многого не ждали. Казалось бы, общая проблема в лице капитана Джарвиса Кэндалла могла их сплотить, но большинство лишь малодушно радовались, что у командира есть свои «любимчики».

Например, Эрик Леншерр. Кэндалл никогда не был им доволен и частенько находил очередной повод для лишения увольнительной, будто испытывая Эрика и предел его возможностей.

— Он ждёт, когда ты оступишься. Не принимай близко к сердцу, Эрик. По-моему, он боится конкуренции.

Чарльз пока ещё не получал выговора, но всякий раз, провожая своего нового друга долгим взглядом, он хмурился и выговаривал Эрику после, что всё это крайне несправедливо и неправильно.

— Наказывать за то, что ты со всем справляешься? Это глупо!

Чарльз говорил, что стоит доложить. Эрик качал головой и улыбался одними глазами в ответ — ласково, как улыбаются детям, болтающим нелепицу.

К базе седьмая рота подходила молча.

Глядя на тусклые огни базы, Эрик размышлял — что, если Кэндалл на самом деле  _ опасался _ ? До них не раз доходили слухи, что у командира тёмное прошлое, и его звание — чужие заслуги. Чарльз однажды высказал предположение, что капитан придирался из-за страха, что его сместят. И не кто-то, а его собственный подчинённый, рядовой из вверенной ему роты.

Эрик усмехнулся, швырнув себе под ноги окурок. Он начал курить уже здесь, в армии, потому что курили все — это было спасением и глотком настоящей жизни, от которой так сложно отказаться по собственной воле. Особенно если никогда её не знал.

Кэндалл встречал их за пару сотен метров от блокпоста. Эффект неожиданности позволял ему выявлять десятки новых нарушений — это злило, однако никто из ребят не проронил ни слова. В них посеяли ненависть и злость, видимо, решив, что это поможет им выжить на реальном поле боя. Ненависть и злость, а не ловкость и удача.

— Кто разрешил снять запасной парашют? Где шлем? Почему не заправлены штаны? Приказа расчехлить винтовку не было! Леншерр?

Капитан не верил в идеальных солдат — их не существовало. Не было и тех, кто не оступался и не совершал ошибок, — он повторял это постоянно. И сейчас, наблюдая за тем, как неловко хромает рядовой Леншерр и с каким трудом он отстранился от Ксавье, на которого опирался, Кэндалл почти ликовал.

— В чём дело, Леншерр?

— Подвернул ногу, сэр.

— Заново, Леншерр.

— Сэр?

— Ты можешь начинать заново, Леншерр. Тебе придётся научиться ходить, если ты действительно хочешь служить дальше. Мы ещё не тренировали прыжки, а ты уже продемонстрировал полную непригодность к десанту. Я неясно выражаюсь, Леншерр? Ты начинаешь заново, остальные…

Эрик не слышал продолжения фразы. Он знал — Кэндалл не шутит. Отдав честь, он развернулся и направился в противоположную от базы сторону, стараясь не хмуриться от боли, отдающейся по всему теле. Они закончили там же, где и начали — у шлагбаума. Дорога заняла чуть больше отведённых им четырёх часов, это означало, что Леншерр пропустит и отбой, и семичасовой завтрак.

— Эрик! — Чарльз попытался ухватить проходившего мимо друга за руку, одёрнуть его, но тот даже не обернулся. Эрик не собирался вмешивать в своё наказание других. Особенно Чарльза.

— Ксавье, у тебя проблемы?

Чарльз шумно выдохнул. Он не раздумывал ни секунды, но бросил на Кэндалла тяжёлый взгляд, который говорил больше, чем любые слова, и бросился вслед за другом.

— Ксавье, завтра будешь чистить туалеты всю ночь! Ты меня слышишь? Всю ночь!

— Вернись, Чарльз, — буркнул Эрик. — Зачем ты пошёл со мной? Я в порядке, правда.

— Эрик, не упрямься. Обопрись на меня. Давай.

Чарльз был ниже и меньше, но без колебаний подставил плечо. Эрик тихо вздохнул и поморщился, однако помощь принял — опёрся вновь о него и крепко сжал ткань куртки. Голос Кэндалла делался всё тише и глуше, огни базы вскоре исчезли — темнота поглотила их, окутав безмолвием ночи.

Привал сделали по требованию Чарльза. Усадив Эрика на траву, он опустился рядом на колени и вытащил из аптечки бинты.

— Зачем ты пошёл со мной? — повторил свой вопрос Эрик, сняв, наконец, с плеч тяжёлый рюкзак.

— Я не мог оставить тебя, Эрик. Кэндалл постоянно твердит нам о командном духе, но наказание назначил почему-то только тебе. Просто за то, что ты повредил ногу. Хороший командир отправил бы тебя в лазарет к санитару, никак не в лес, — Чарльз улыбнулся. — Ты не один, Эрик, и никогда не будешь один, потому что мы друзья. А теперь потерпи, я попробую вправить сустав и потом наложу шину. Так, на всякий случай.

Эрик откинулся на спину и упёрся ногой в тяжёлом ботинке Чарльзу в грудь. Впервые за долгое время — в армии дни тянулись годами — он снова мог безмятежно, не украдкой, маршируя вместе с другими на плацу, разглядывать глубокое и бесконечное небо. Эрик стиснул зубы от резкой боли — это Чарльз с силой провернул кость — и вдруг рассмеялся. Не важно, что будет после, ведь сейчас перед ними простирался целый мир.

Чарльз закончил возиться с бинтами и устроился рядом. Стащил и отбросил каску в сторону, чтобы взъерошить мокрые от пота волосы. И протянул руку, очерчивая в воздухе контур самого узнаваемого созвездия.

— В детстве я читал, что в благодарность за своё спасение Зевс вознёс на небо двух нимф, навеки превратив их в Медведиц. Полярную звезду иногда называют Киносурой, в честь одной из них. Не пойму, правда, почему это переводится как «собачий хвост», — он засмеялся, смешно морща нос.

Они лежали в мокрой траве и курили — Чарльз рассказывал о мифах и созвездиях, а Эрик всматривался в черничную гладь, выискивая звёзды, о которых мало что знал.

Двадцать километров пути они преодолели за три часа сорок пять минут.

***

Полуденное солнце припекало нещадно. Весна улыбалась и цвела, ветер разносил ароматы распустившихся яблонь и вишен по округе, но у седьмой роты не было ни минуты, чтобы насладиться всем этим великолепием.

Капитан Кэндалл, недовольный результатом похода, собирался удвоить нагрузки, однако по настоянию первого лейтенанта Ричарда Уилсона, исполнительного офицера роты, наказания не последовало — вместо активных тренировок им назначили стрельбу. Те, кому удалось хоть немного поспать, справлялись лучше других. Они, по крайней мере, не мазали.

Ткань неприятно липла к мокрой спине, пот стекал по лбу, щипал на веках и мешал целиться. Погода тоже не милосердствовала — такой жары Йоркшир не видел давно, и это только сильнее разморило уставших и сонных солдат.

Рядовые Леншерр и Ксавье опоздали на завтрак. К счастью, отчитываться им пришлось перед лейтенантом, который закрыл глаза на их выходку. Уилсон ничего не сказал и по поводу поступка Чарльза, но его мягкий взгляд говорил за него — этот искренний дружеский жест определённо нашёл отклик в сердце молодого офицера. Он ценил простые человеческие качества больше, чем показания на бумаге, которым верил Кэндалл.

Однако мягкость Уилсона никого не могла освободить от учений и позволить прохлаждаться в казармах, пока остальные тренировались.

Крепкий кофе из кабинета лейтенанта немного взбодрил их — Эрик не промахивался, несмотря на свою усталость, Чарльз стоял рядом и жмурился от ярких лучей, легкомысленно золотивших веснушки на лице. Он поглядывал то на мишень, то на Эрика, распластанного на земле, сосредоточенного и как всегда серьёзного.

Он всегда был таким. Даже в увольнительных, которые они вместе с ребятами отмечали в деревенском кабаке за кружкой пива. Но Чарльзу нравилось это, он видел в Эрике мудрость, несвойственную молодым людям его возраста, и печаль, причины которой не мог отыскать, — Эрик предпочитал слушать, не говорить.

А слушать Эрик любил обо всём на свете. Чарльз мог часами рассказывать ему о прочитанных книгах или о краях, в которых успел побывать, о своём путешествии с родителями и сестрой на материк, когда ему было одиннадцать, о том, что свой первый радиоприёмник он собрал в двенадцать, и о том, что сам решил уйти в армию, хотя отец мог избавить его от этой необходимости.

— Магазин заело.

Чарльз вздрогнул, услышав голос Эрика. Он опустил глаза, лишь сейчас осознав, что задумался и пропустил первую очередь.

— Эти винтовки ни к чёрту. Что, если её заест в бою? — Чарльз рассеянно перевёл взгляд с Эрика на его мишень, пытаясь сосчитать дырки от пуль.

— Значит моим родителям отошлют ещё одно шаблонное письмо с сожалениями. Обещай, что навестишь их, если я умру, ладно?

— Эрик, — он поджал губы, — не говори ерунды. Войны не будет. А если будет, ты станешь лучшим солдатом этой страны. Всего мира. Посмотри, ты попал прямо в яблочко! — Чарльз рассмеялся и присел рядом с другом, потрепав его по плечу. — Вот увидишь, нам скоро пришлют новые винтовки. А эту надо отнести на склад.

Затвор, наконец, щёлкнул и выпустил магазин. Эрик криво усмехнулся и неопределённо мотнул головой.

— Нужно уметь справляться с тем, что у тебя есть, Чарльз. Ждать можно до самой смерти.

Чарльз знал — этой горечи есть объяснение. Он смущённо улыбнулся и поднялся, отходя в сторону, чтобы не загораживать собой обзор. Чарльз достал бинокль и лишний раз убедился — идеальные солдаты существуют на самом деле.

Эрик Леншерр был одним из них.

***

« _ 25 мая 1938 года, _

_ среда _

_ Я согласился бы пройти в его компании ещё сотни километров. Мы говорили и смеялись так много, что поутру у меня заболела голова. _

_ После обеда отправил матери телеграмму, написав всего пару слов. _

_ Она поймёт _ ».


	4. Chapter 4

Время за тренировками проходило незаметно, а занимались они в любую погоду и в любое время суток. Утренняя пробежка, дневная стрельба, прыжки, трассы с препятствиями, бокс, борьба, снова пробежка, отбой, временами — проверка среди ночи или же очередной поход. Капитан Кэндалл оставался непреклонен, он испытывал своих солдат и с некоторыми расправлялся жестоко.

— Непригоден для военной службы.

Для одних это было избавлением, для других — трагедией, но не многие пытались оспорить этот приговор с высшим командованием.

Леншерру везло. Не потому, что он был счастливчиком, а потому, что он был исполнительным и требовательным прежде всего к самому себе. И, сколько бы раз командир ни пытался его наказать, он никогда не пререкался — наоборот, выполнял приказание с подчёркнутым удовольствием.

А хорошая служба щедро вознаграждалась — к счастью, на некоторые вещи Кэндалл всё ещё не мог повлиять. Лейтенант Уилсон особенно яро отстаивал необходимость давать солдатам отдых, чтобы они, уставшие от бесплодных тренировок, не сбежали в назначенный час.

— Я думал, ты уже готов.

— Погоди, дай мне ещё пять минут. Пока почитай это, — Чарльз, широко улыбаясь, передал другу телеграмму и вернулся к чистке парадных туфель. Он сидел в одной бельевой майке и форменных брюках, торопливо орудуя щёткой.

Эрик снял фуражку, сунул её подмышку и раскрыл телеграмму.

Они получили три выходных дня, которые собирались провести в городе. Сначала Эрик хотел было вернуться в Уитби и проведать семью, но долгожданные увольнительные ударили в голову подобно вину — Эрик решил ненадолго остаться в Йорке. Узнав о том, что друг собирается остановиться в гостинице, Чарльз запротестовал и написал родителям. Ответ, пришедший утром, подтвердил их планы.

— «Приезжайте, ждём»? Чарльз, я не хотел бы мешать…

— Эрик, мы ведь всё обговорили, не начинай. Сколько времени? Чёрт, мы же опоздаем на поезд!

Эрик тихо рассмеялся, опьянённый свободой, и покачал головой. Надев фуражку и закинув за плечо рюкзак, он первым вышел из казармы. Чарльз, казавшийся ему совершенно неорганизованным, и совершенно неспособный подниматься с утра вовремя, совсем не менялся. Он выскочил следом за Эриком, кинул тому свои вещи и торопливо зашагал в сторону блокпоста, на ходу застёгивая китель.

— Ну, ты идёшь? Эрик?

Эрик откровенно залюбовался. На улице Чарльз будто засиял: его глаза напоминали о сини волн у берегов Северного моря, неспокойного и в летние дни, а веснушки — о песке, который Эрик пропускал сквозь пальцы, сидя на пляже. Встрепенувшись, он ускорил шаг, чтобы догнать Чарльза и отдать тому рюкзак.

В поезде они молчали. Чарльз дремал, склонив голову на грудь, а Эрик, сидевший у окна, с любопытством разглядывал пейзажи и напряжённо покусывал губы. Знакомство с родителями своего единственного друга для него было волнительным событием, точно как и простое путешествие в Йорк, где он был всего пару минут, когда пересаживался с одного поезда на другой. Он снова ощущал себя мальчишкой, который уезжал в неизвестность, и не осознавал до конца, что, совершив первый взрослый поступок, — поступив на службу, — окончательно простился с прошлой жизнью. Он скучал по своему  _ родному _ дому под Берлином, но никогда не смел о нём спрашивать. В этом не было никакого смысла, всё равно никто не ответит.

От главного вокзала друзья шли пешком. Эрику хотелось осмотреться, Чарльзу — надышаться городским духом.

— Хочешь мороженое? Тут делают лучше мороженое во всей Британии. Да что там, во всём мире!

Чарльз не кривил душой. Они взяли по пломбиру и чашке кофе и устроились снаружи за крохотным резным столиком. Эрик ощущал себя совсем иначе, по-новому, и ему нравилось это чувство, теплящееся в груди. Мороженое никогда не было таким вкусным, а кофе — ароматным. Чарльз болтал без умолку и пообещал, что сегодня вечером они сходят в кино, а завтра могут заглянуть в музей. Ведь они приехали отдыхать, и им, кстати, совсем необязательно ходить пешком — можно поехать на трамвае, силы нужно беречь для мучительно долгих походов.

Никаких тренировок, подъёмов в шесть утра, холодного душа, каши с комочками и чёрствого хлеба — всё это осталось там, на базе, будто в другом мире или на другой планете.

Там же, где осталось одиночество.

Они не спешили, и после кафе заглянули в парк, где под открытым небом играл местный оркестр. Люди не знали печали, они смеялись и танцевали под звуки медленного фокстрота и озорного свинга, не запрещённого в свободной Британии.

Чарльз кинул рюкзак под скамью, коротко взглянул на Эрика и, не дожидаясь его ответа, пригласил первую же скучающую девушку на танец. Эрик опустил свои вещи на землю, прислонился к дереву и сунул в рот сигарету, наблюдая за парами. Кружащиеся цветастыми пятнами и сверкающие брошками и пуговицами, они были чужды ему. Прячась под раскидистой листвой, Эрик не замечал взглядов девушек, направленных на него и робко топтавшихся неподалёку в надежде быть приглашёнными.

— Эрик? — Чарльз поцеловал руку девчушке, с которой танцевал, извинился перед ней и подошёл к другу. Быстрым жестом вытащил из пальцев Эрика почти докуренную сигарету, сделал пару затяжек и бросил в траву. — Почему ты не танцуешь? Посмотри, сколько красоток хотят разделить этот праздник с тобой! — он рассмеялся, пихнув Эрика в бок. — Ну же, друг мой, в чём дело?

Эрик вздохнул и отвёл глаза. Он надеялся избежать лишних расспросов и определённо предпочёл бы танцам прогулку по парку.

— Эрик?

— Я не умею танцевать, — буркнул тот.

Чарльз засмеялся, положил обе руки Эрику на плечи и встряхнул его.

— Мог бы сразу сказать, ради всего святого, Эрик! Это же не приговор. Пойдём. Давай, я научу тебя.

— Что? Нет, я…

Но Чарльз был непреклонен. Взяв Эрика цепкой хваткой за локоть, он повёл его за сцену — там, по крайней мере, было безлюдно.

— Это несложно, друг мой. Нужно чувствовать мелодию, её ритм. Будет проще, если считать. Раз-два, три-четыре. Раз-два, три-четыре.

Чарльз протянул руки. Разница в росте совсем не мешала ему вести. Эрик, сосредоточенно хмурясь, едва заметно шевелил губами и отсчитывал ритм — это действительно было нетрудно. Следить за ногами и не отдавить их партнёру было гораздо сложнее.

— Эрик, Эрик. Ты слишком напряжён. Расслабь плечи. Раз-два...

Они повторили с начала и описали большой круг. С каждым новым шагом лицо Эрика делалось светлее, а словосочетание «медленный фокстрот» звучало всё приятнее из уст Чарльза, продолжающего рассказывать — на этот раз о музыке и танце.

— На самом деле фокстрот давно вышел из моды, — Чарльз, отстраняясь, неожиданно расхохотался. — Но когда ты устанешь от свинга, фокстрот — это твой шанс. Танцуя свинг, просто двигайся. Как угодно, но ты должен помнить — останавливаться нельзя!

Эрик не мог не улыбаться, глядя на Чарльза. Он не переставал удивляться тому, как этот неловкий мальчишка, запинающийся на полосе препятствий, может так лихо танцевать и чётко попадать в такт музыке, звучавшей со сцены. Но Эрик не повторял, он просто смотрел, любовался, покачивался из стороны в сторону. Мелодия заражала своей энергией, ей хотелось отдаться целиком, нырнуть с головой и погрузиться в пучину безграничного удовольствия — это была та жизнь, о которой никто не слышал в Уитби.

И он поддался.

Руки Чарльза, влажные от жары, сжимали ладони Эрика и заставляли крутиться, а его смех, казалось, был громче самой музыки.

Они рухнули на траву под раскидистым деревом, у которого Эрик застенчиво курил всего лишь полчаса назад, и попытались отдышаться. Чарльз, раскрасневшись сильнее обычного, запыхавшимся голосом пообещал: они танцуют не последний раз.

Домой они попали к обеду — уставшие, голодные, взлохмаченные. Эрик долго приглаживал волосы и поправлял китель у зеркала в парадной, беспокойно поглядывая на почтовый ящик с фамилией «Ксавье».

По дороге Чарльз рассказал, что его мать зовут Шерон, она — скучающая домохозяйка, которая любит ночами слушать радио, а днём развлекает себя вином и готовкой. Отец, Брайан, — стоматолог, и всё время он проводит на работе или в своём домашнем кабинете. Младшая сестра, Рейвен, учится и живёт в частной школе, и приезжает домой только на праздники и каникулы. Эрик кивал на каждую реплику, то и дело поправляя галстук, будто эта встреча — самое важное событие в его жизни.

Возможно, так и было.

Семья Ксавье жила в просторной квартире, ухоженной и очень аккуратной. Обедать садились втроём: Чарльз, оттирающий от щеки след помады, смущённый заботой Эрик и Шерон, с деланным спокойствием разливающая по тарелкам наваристый суп.

— Надеюсь, ты не против спать со мной, — шепнул Чарльз, когда они, наконец, встали из-за стола. Шерон не дала им даже отнести в комнату вещи, с порога отправив мыть руки. — Мама предлагала положить тебя в комнате Рейвен, но… В гостиную лучше не соваться, мама плохо спит ночами и ты не сможешь уснуть. А у меня большая кровать. Если хочешь, я могу лечь на полу.

Чарльз покраснел и рассеянно потёр затылок.

— Я могу спать где угодно. Просто дай мне одеяло, — Эрик улыбнулся в ответ и равнодушно пожал плечами. Чуть задумавшись, он строго добавил: — Но при одном условии. Ты не будешь будить меня в пять утра.

Эрик наслаждался покоем, стоя под струями воды. Его тело гудело и ныло после множества тренировок, походов, бокса. Домашняя одежда, уютная и приятная на ощупь, казалась заслуженной наградой, точно как и горячий душ — Эрик проторчал в ванной целую вечность.

Усталость навалилась на плечи в одночасье. Ещё никогда накрахмаленные наволочки не были такими мягкими — Эрик не успел ничего сказать и заснул, едва его голова коснулась подушки.

Он не заметил, как Чарльз накрыл его одеялом и плотнее задёрнул шторы, чтобы послеобеденное солнце не било в глаза.

Спросонья Эрику показалось, что он вернулся домой.

***

Кинотеатр под открытым небом не мог похвастаться обширной коллекцией. Поздним вечером там крутили «Это случилось однажды ночью» с Кларком Гейблом и Клодетт Колбер; фильм вышел в прокат около четырёх лет назад, однако до сих пор пользовался популярностью.

Эрик не особо разбирался в кино. Пару раз в месяц им показывали фильмы, в основном документальные, но временами на базу привозили старые плёнки, что весьма радовало ребят, неизбалованных разнообразием армейского досуга. Выбор оставался за Чарльзом, который в итоге и предложил сеанс, купив билеты на боковые места в первом ряду.

Эрик порой косил глаза, чтобы увидеть реакцию Чарльза, — он смеялся, полностью погрузившись в фильм, но обращал всякий раз взгляд на Эрика, молча интересуясь, в чём дело. Эрик же качал головой и отворачивался к экрану.

Чарльз разбудил его, ласково потрепав по волосам, когда за окном начали сгущаться сумерки. Он сидел на краю кровати и улыбался, тихо сказав, что пора вставать, если в планы Эрика, конечно, входят горячий ужин и прогулка.

После кино они договорились заглянуть в паб и, разобравшись с несколькими пинтами, друзья разбавили местное пиво шотландским виски.

— Смотри, какой янтарный, — Чарльз разглядывал жидкость на свет. — У моей сестры глаза цвета виски, как тебе такой оборот, а? — он усмехнулся, придвинувшись ближе, чтобы обнять Эрика за шею и шепнуть ему в ухо: — Она бы тебе понравилась. Хорошенькая. Совсем не похожа на меня, вся в маму. Может, ты захотел бы жениться на ней. Тогда мы могли бы стать ещё ближе. Стать одной семьёй, что скажешь?

— Я скажу, что ты чертовски пьян, Чарльз, — Эрик рассмеялся, отстраняясь, чтобы поймать помутневший взгляд Чарльза. Они сидели на улице под открытым небом — здесь было не так душно и шумно, как внутри, хотя и достаточно прохладно.

Опираясь друг на друга, они вернулись домой, где их встретила Шерон и лишь недовольно покачала головой. Шикнув на ребят, чтобы они вели себя потише, она принесла в комнату Чарльза горячий чай и домашнее печенье, и плотно закрыла за собой дверь.

Чарльз зажал рот рукой и сдавленно хихикнул. Он принялся раздеваться, опустившись на постель.

—  Чем ты хочешь заниматься потом? — стащив брюки, он повернулся к Эрику, который бережно вешал китель на вешалку.

— Потом? Я не знаю, Чарльз. Они ведь не просто так нас призвали.

— Эрик, — Чарльз застонал, рухнув в подушки, и принялся вытаскивать из-под себя одеяло. — Эрик, я не спрашиваю, зачем они нас призвали. Я… я спрашиваю, что ты хочешь делать потом.

Эрик потушил ночник и пробрался через Чарльза к стенке, укладываясь на бок. Он поёрзал и просунул ладонь под щёку.

— Но я правда не знаю, Чарльз. Я хочу помогать людям, хочу быть действительно полезным, понимаешь?

— Ты должен переехать сюда, — прошептал Чарльз, подползая ближе. — В Йорк. Тут больше возможностей, тут… Не думай, что всё это пьяные бредни, — он фыркнул и заглянул, внимательно всматриваясь, в глаза Эрика, лицо которого серебрил свет луны. — Я не хочу тебя потерять, Эрик.

Эрик вздохнул. Ему показалось, что сердце, бешено стучавшее в груди, выдало его волнение, когда Чарльз протянул руку и скользнул ладонью по щеке. Пальцы его замерли, неощутимо погладив уголок губы.

— Я… Ты мне дорог, друг мой. Мне никто больше не нужен, — Чарльз придвинулся ещё ближе.

Эрик нежно сжал запястье Чарльза, но не оттолкнул и не попытался отстранить. Их носы соприкоснулись — и Чарльз, и Эрик вздрогнули, словно дети, начавшие познавать окружающий мир, любопытные, но боязливые.

— У меня раньше никого не было, — отозвался, наконец, Эрик, опуская глаза.

— Что?

— У меня никогда не было друзей, Чарльз. Никогда. Я всегда был один, я привык жить с этим…

— Ты не один, Эрик. Я ведь говорил тебе, что теперь ты никогда не будешь один.

Чарльз подался вперёд и уткнулся холодным носом в ключицы Эрика, теребя пальцами ткань его бельевой майки. Он тихо сопел, прижимаясь всем телом к другу, и вцепился в него так крепко, будто Эрик вот-вот должен был сорваться в пропасть или утонуть.

Хватка Чарльза вскоре ослабла, а дыхание его, сбивчивое поначалу, выровнялось и стало неразличимым в ночной тишине, прерываемой разве что лёгкими шагами Шерон в гостиной и шорохом бумаг в кабинете её мужа.

Эрик долго не мог заснуть. Обнимая Чарльза, которого сам закутал в одеяло, он зарылся носом в его взлохмаченные волосы и размышлял обо всём, что произошло за столь короткое время, всего за один день. Он почти был готов выложить Чарльзу всю свою историю, рассказать, что отец его — ветеран Великой войны, но служил он в немецкой армии, что мать его — еврейка, что сам он тоже еврей, и бежали они из Германии. Он хотел бы рассказать и о том, как тяжело ему пришлось в Англии первое время, как долго учитель английского пытался выровнять его акцент во время частных уроков на дому.

Но было рано.

Эрик ткнулся губами в макушку спящего Чарльза и закрыл глаза. Он чувствовал, как тёплые волны подхватили его расслабленное тело, унося в царство Морфея. Туда, где Эрику всегда было хорошо.

И на этот раз он действительно был не один.

***

В голове гудело, всё тело, тяжёлое как свинец, ныло, точно вчера были не пара пинт пива и несколько стаканов виски, а бокс и двадцать километров пробежки в полном обмундировании. Чарльз кое-как разлепил глаза и задержал дыхание, пытаясь понять, что происходит.

Он лежал, прижимаясь к груди Эрика, который, в свою очередь, обвивал его руками, подставив вместо подушки предплечье. Чарльз заёрзал, разжимая собственные объятия, и попытался отодвинуться, чтобы посмотреть на умиротворённое лицо друга.

Чарльз прекрасно помнил, чем закончился вчерашний вечер, каждое своё слово — искреннее, сказанное от самого сердца. Он встрепенулся, когда Эрик поднял руку, чтобы спрятаться от утренних лучей, бесстыдно пробравшихся в комнату сквозь неплотно задёрнутые занавески.

— Что такое? — проворчал Эрик, облизнув пересохшие от сна губы, и зарылся лицом обратно в подушку.

— Я… Прости, я не хотел тебя будить. Извини, если я что-то… Я не хотел, чтобы ты… Я…

— Чарльз? — Эрик перевернулся на спину и снова приоткрыл глаза. — Я не понимаю, что ты там бормочешь.

Чарльз тихо рассмеялся и сел на постели. Он зарылся пальцами в торчащие во все стороны волосы, рассеянно разглядывая сонного Эрика. Такого родного, словно они были рядом всю жизнь и Чарльз сотни раз видел его таким. Он протянул руку и погладил друга по груди, но тут же уперся ею в кровать, ощутив кожей пристальный взор.

— Ничего, — Чарльз поджал губы и отвернулся. — Просто захотел пить. Я… Извини за… Мне говорили, что я люблю обниматься во сне и что это назойливая привычка. Спи, я принесу воды.

Чарльз быстро поднялся, надеясь, что Эрик не станет задерживать его расспросами, и босиком прошёл к двери. Он не хотел видеть лицо Эрика, уже успев заметить, как изменился его взгляд, будто сказанное задело его. Чарльз боялся так глупо потерять лучшего друга, которым Эрик успел стать для него за пару месяцев. Близким верным другом, о котором он, однако, едва что-либо знал.

Они столкнулись в коридоре, когда Чарльз, взяв два стакана с водой, возвращался в комнату. Он чуть было не споткнулся от неожиданности и вскинул вопросительно брови.

— Пойдём завтракать, — Эрик улыбнулся широко и похлопал Чарльза по плечу. — Умираю с голода.

Чарльз, будто ожидавший ругательств, облегчённо выдохнул и вернулся на кухню.

Шерон поставила перед Эриком тарелку с яичницей и погладила его затылок материнским жестом.

— Надеюсь, он не скинул тебя с кровати? Мне всегда приходилось класть его у стенки, чтобы он не упал, и подтыкать край одеяла. Рейвен говорит, он ужасно настойчивый. Вроде бы спит, а лезет обниматься так, будто нет, — она рассмеялась, потрепав Эрика по спине легонько, и отошла, чтобы подать на стол свежую выпечку.

Чарльз неожиданно покраснел и уткнулся в свою тарелку.

Он знал, что Эрик действительно счастлив.

***

« _ 15 июля 1938 года, _

_ пятница _

_ В обед отправил родителям открытку с извинениями — я приеду к ним в следующий раз, когда Уилсон выбьет нам ещё несколько свободных дней. Уверен, мама меня поймёт, ведь она так хотела, чтобы я нашёл друзей и посмотрел другие города. _

_ Мы ходили фотографироваться и танцевать. Виски больше не пили — за завтраком нас поили чаем и странным коктейлем с коньяком и сырым яйцом, больше никогда не хочу вспоминать его вкус. _

_ Вечером он дважды обыграл меня в шахматы, показал свою коллекцию пластинок и подарил любимую книжку по астрономии. _

_ Нам ни к чему становиться одной семьёй. Мы уже семья _ ».


	5. Chapter 5

Точный выстрел продлевал жизнь стрелка, а пунктуальность была почти стопроцентной гарантией успешной эвакуации: успел — выжил. Этому учили в армии всякого солдата: чётко определять координаты, ориентироваться на местности, всегда знать, что делать дальше. Их учили не опаздывать и быть организованными даже в мелочах — это залог успеха как каждого по отдельности, так и всего батальона.

Опоздав раз, человек приобретал дурную привычку опаздывать всю жизнь, а пьянящий запах свободы напрочь выбивал из головы мысли об ответственности.

У Кэндалла для всякого задержавшегося было своё наказание. Одних он отправлял на полосу препятствий, других — чистить уборные, а кого-то выгонял на кухню, кормившую сотни рядовых и десятки офицеров.

— Извини, что проспал, — Чарльз со вздохом кинул картофелину в ведро и поднял глаза на Эрика.

Монотонная работа поглотила их целиком. Триста килограмм картошки — и всего несколько часов до обеда. Эрик только хмыкнул в ответ и махнул рукой, вытерев тыльной стороной ладони пот с лица.

Они пропустили утренний поезд и вынуждены были несколько часов сидеть на перроне в ожидании следующего. За эти дни Эрик особенно сблизился с Чарльзом, узнав и его семью, и его самого — без всей этой армейской суеты. На второй день они ходили фотографироваться и, забрав снимки вечером, обменялись карточками, чтобы всегда помнить друг о друге, даже если по каким-то причинам их пути разойдутся. Эрик не верил, что мир затянется, а Чарльз не хотел войны. Он не хотел убивать.

Мюнхенское соглашение, подписанное в конце сентября 1938 года британским,  французским и итальянским премьерами и рейхсканцлером Германии, резко ухудшило ситуацию и ускорило милитаризацию.

В марте 1939 года Гитлер занял всю Чехословакию и предложил протекторат — независимость целой страны была принесена в жертву агрессору, и это лишь разожгло неумеренный аппетит пробудившегося хищника. Попытки Чемберлена заключить союзнический договор со Сталиным не увенчались успехом — вместо этого в августе 1939 Германия и Советский Союз заключили пакт о взаимном ненападении.

1 сентября 1939 года немецкие войска пересекли польскую границу. В воскресенье, 3 сентября, в одиннадцать часов и пятнадцать минут по лондонскому времени началась война.

— Вчера, после совещания с французским правительством, мы отправили нашему послу в Берлине инструкции, которые он должен был передать сегодня в девять часов утра германскому министру иностранных дел.

Эрик, стоя рядом с громкоговорителем, передававшим прямое обращение премьер-министра Чемберлена, взглянул на Чарльза — тот успел до крови искусать губы и напряженно хмурился.

— Инструкции содержат следующее заявление: «Если сегодня, 3 сентября, не позднее одиннадцати часов по британскому летнему времени германское правительство не даст удовлетворительных заверений и не известит о них английское правительство в Лондоне, то с этого часа оба государства будут находиться в состоянии войны».

Эрик глубоко затянулся, жадно втягивая в себя горький дым. Ненависть сковала его тело, стальной хваткой вцепилась в сердце. Он швырнул сигарету на землю и сжал кулаки.

— Никакого ответа на эту ноту в назначенный срок получено не было. Отныне Англия находится в состоянии войны с Германией.

Эрик закрыл глаза. Он знал, что его мать сидит сейчас, подобно тысячам других матерей, у радиоприёмника и молится.

—   Благослови вас Господь и да защитит он правое дело.

Эрик запрокинул голову, смотря в ясное небо — ему не хотелось видеть отчаяние на посеревшем от страха и ужаса лице Чарльза.

Солнце по-прежнему пригревало, бездумно лаская алую после летней жары кожу. Скоро оно сожжёт весь мир.

***

По радио всё чаще стали передавать политические и фронтовые сводки, а к 10 сентября у войны появилось имя — Вторая мировая. Великая война, охватившая мир в 1914 году, стала Первой.

По всей Британии проходили военные учения: рылись окопы, на зданиях устанавливалась зенитная артиллерия. Детей срочно эвакуировали из крупных городов в относительно безопасную сельскую местность. Выдавались противогазы, вводились карточки на продукты, одежду и бензин. Тех, кто мог работать, отправляли на заводы, которые отныне в круглосуточном режиме штамповали патроны, винтовки и самолёты.

Тренировок стало больше, а наказаний — меньше, что вовсе не было заслугой Кэндалла. Он получил повышение и покинул базу уже майором, передав командование Уилсону, также продвинувшемуся по карьерной лестнице.

У капитана Ричарда Уилсона были иные правила. Он не тратил время впустую и не изматывал солдат, прекрасно понимая, что в любую минуту их могут отправить на фронт — никто не знал, каков будет следующий шаг. Все они были пешками в руках военного кабинета.

— Я не хочу убивать.

Чарльз устало потёр глаза, слезящиеся из-за дыма. После занятий друзья устроились на опавшей листве под голым деревом и закурили. Эрик молча передал начатую сигарету и повыше поднял воротник куртки, уткнувшись в него носом.

— Я пошёл в армию сам. Это было моё решение, моя обязанность. Но я не верил… Не хотел верить, что опять будет война. Мы до сих пор не оправились, не восстановили запасы, а… Я не хочу убивать, Эрик. Я не смогу.

Чарльз сложил руки на коленях и беспомощно опустил голову. С момента объявления войны прошло чуть больше двух недель, а Франция уже продемонстрировала свою неспособность сопротивляться — крах Польши был очевиден.

Чарльз не признавал насилия, он был убеждён, что любой конфликт можно решить мирным путём. Ему не нравились занятия боксом и борьбой, он не любил стрельбу — каждая пуля, выпущенная в деревянную мишень, рано или поздно пронзит чью-то плоть. Но отказаться от службы, увильнуть он попросту не мог — это было бы неправильно, нечестно, ведь люди нуждались в нём и его знаниях. Чарльз мечтал после армии поступить в университет на отделение радиосвязи, или, может, в медицинскую академию в Лондоне, выпустившую немало знаменитых врачей.

А теперь он вынужден крепче держать винтовку и чаще стрелять.

— Я хочу уйти, Эрик. Я хочу всё бросить. Я…

— Чарльз, — Эрик придвинулся ближе и тронул замёрзшие пальцы Чарльза — тот дрожал, как осиновый лист на ветру, будто стояла минусовая температура. — Чарльз, посмотри на меня. Ты не можешь всё бросить, не сейчас. Тебя поймают за дезертирство. Ты сам говорил, что это твоё решение, неужели ты действительно хочешь всё оставить? Чарльз, которого я знаю, никогда бы этого не сделал.

Тот судорожно сглотнул и мотнул головой. Он потёр лицо ладонью и прислонился спиной к дереву, закрыв глаза.

Сердце гулко стучало в груди. Оставить армию — это предательство. Оставить друга — это ложь, отказ от времени, проведённого вместе, от всех ночных разговоров и мечтаний, планов. А дружба для Чарльза значила больше, чем служба во благо страны.

Он крепче сжал ладонь Эрика, тёплую, даже горячую, и открыл глаза.

— Рейвен написала мне, что по выходным она посещает курсы сестринского дела, они теперь обязательны. Может, я смогу перевестись в санитары? Я помогал бы людям прямо на поле боя, я…

Чарльз захлебнулся воздухом, заметив, как изменился взгляд Эрика. Мягкий до этого, он ожесточился, а глаза цвета пасмурного неба потемнели, точно от злости. Однако пальцы, всё ещё поглаживающие руку Чарльза, оставались нежны.

— Я всегда буду рядом, Эрик. Я хочу спасать людей, не убивать. Это принесёт мне мир, понимаешь? Мир, Эрик, которого больше нигде не сыскать.

Чарльз осторожно вытащил свою ладонь из руки Эрика и вновь раскурил потухшую на ветру сигарету. Он намеревался спросить у капитана Уилсона совета, а затем — написать прошение командованию. Рейвен говорила о нехватке кадров, которая остро чувствовалась сейчас, в напряжённый момент, и это увеличивало шансы Чарльза стать санитаром. То, что для этого нужно будет пройти долгую подготовку, вовсе его не пугало. Он справится, а затем вернётся в свою роту, к своему Эрику, которому никогда не позволит ни заболеть, ни погибнуть.

Чарльз дал себе слово.

***

К середине октября четыре британские дивизии заняли позицию на бельгийско-французской границе, достаточно далеко от линии фронта. Чемберлен всё ещё надеялся, что война не заразит собой весь мир, и предпочитал не вмешиваться в отношения Германии и Советского Союза, деливших Польшу.

Чарльз Ксавье получил разрешение на перевод. Холодным утром, сразу после завтрака, он должен был отправиться на перрон, а оттуда на поезде — в Йорк, где вместе с другими добровольцами будет проходить очередную подготовку. Она была рассчитана на полгода. Время, имеющееся в запасе, и надежда на то, что правительство Третьего Рейха насытится Польшей, позволяли обучить солдат хоть чему-то, кроме того, как правильно обеззаразить рану и наложить повязку. Оказывать первую медицинскую помощь их учили и в армии.

— Ты спишь?

Чарльз повернулся на бок и протянул руку, чтобы тронуть плечо Эрика, лежащего на соседней койке. Тот встрепенулся и перевернулся, блеснув в темноте глазами. Выпутавшись из-под тонкого одеяла, Эрик протянул руку в ответ и сжал уже привычным жестом ладонь Чарльза.

— Я буду тебе писать. Не смей думать, что я бросил тебя. Слышишь? Я вернусь.

Эрик слабо улыбнулся. Он и раньше не был особо разговорчивым, но сейчас словно замкнулся — Чарльз считал это своей виной. Вдруг Эрик действительно решил, что он собирается всё бросить и убежать? Но Чарльз не раз спрашивал совета, сомневаясь в своём выборе, и приговаривал: «Я вернусь».

Чарльз Ксавье никогда не нарушал данные обещания.

Эрик зашевелился, из-за чего постель неприятно скрипнула. Он подался вперёд и потянул Чарльза к себе за запястье, будто собираясь что-то шепнуть, но вместо этого прижался губами к его прохладной ладони и замер.

— Я знаю, Чарльз.

Чарльз улёгся обратно под одеяло и прижал руку к груди, ощущая, как зарделись щёки. Ему не нужны были другие слова или доказательства — теперь он знал наверняка, что ничего не изменилось и никогда не изменится. Война не разлучит их и не сделает врагами, они навсегда останутся вместе, под сердцем друг у друга, горячим поцелуем на коже.

***

« _ Здравствуй, Эрик! _

_ Пишу тебе, как и обещал. К тому времени, когда тебе доставят письмо, я уже успею окончательно освоиться. Здесь не так холодно, как в казармах. Надеюсь, что ты всё-таки не мёрзнешь.  Стащи моё одеяло — уверен, Уилсон не будет против. Я рад, что капитан теперь с нами. _

_ Я говорю "с нами", потому что знаю — они вернут меня обратно, когда завершится курс. Доктор Салливан, наш куратор, обещал, что всё будет в порядке. _

_ Теперь я изучаю анатомию. Стараюсь запомнить все симптомы болезней и правильно зашивать раны. Салливан говорит, что главная задача полевого санитара — продлить жизнь солдата и сделать всё, чтобы его довезли до госпиталя. У меня не должно возникнуть проблем на поле — с моим-то ростом! Правда, не уверен, что тащить на себе тяжеловесов будет легко. Хорошо, что ты не так уж и много весишь. _

_ Шучу. Всё это скоро закончится. Теперь я всерьёз подумываю после армии пойти в медицинскую академию. Мне всегда нравилось собирать приёмники, а теперь меня заставляют ковыряться в трупах. Кто бы мог подумать! _

_ Напиши, как у тебя дела. Без Кэндалла жизнь определённо стала спокойнее, но… Я слушаю радио, и это затишье в эфире пугает меня. Я боюсь, Эрик. Мне нечего стыдиться, и — да, я боюсь. Меньше всего мне хотелось бы повторения старых ошибок. Почему же я переживаю, словно эта ошибка — моя? _

_ Это неважно, Эрик. Обязательно расскажи мне, как проходят ваши тренировки и что ты читаешь. Уилсон, да хранит его Господь, понимает, что нельзя запрещать такие простые человеческие радости, как книги и личная почта. _

_ Мне пора идти. Я отправлю письмо в обед и перекушу где-нибудь по дороге. Не волнуйся за меня. _

_ Искренне твой, _

_ Чарльз. _

_ 25/10/1939 _ ».

***

« _ Дорогой Чарльз, _

_ твоё письмо принесли с утра вместе с посылкой от родителей. Представляешь, мама прислала мне тёплые носки. Мы уже сменили форму на зимнюю, но она ни черта не греет. Попади мы в холодные бельгийские леса — сразу же примёрзли бы к земле. _

_ На носу Рождество, нам доставили новые фильмы, и, я слышал, в этом году нас угостят чем-то вкусным на ужин. Кое-кто не был таким щедрым на подарки. Надеюсь, ты отметишь праздник с семьёй, а не будешь торчать на вахте, как я. Кто тут говорил, что я родился в рубашке, а? _

_ Вчера вечером прыгали. Насыпало очень много снега. Прав был Уилсон — зимой прыжки намного опаснее. Помнишь Макаллистера? Он так неудачно приземлился, что его отправили в город с переломами. Если увидишь этого придурка, передай, чтобы в следующий раз смотрел на карту, а не на новенькие открытки с голыми девицами, разве что он не хочет снова проломить собой сарай. _

_ Мне пообещали увольнительную на первую неделю января. Я скучаю по дому и хотел бы навестить Уитби. Мне стали сниться побережье и маяк, у которого соседские девчонки собирали цветы. Если ты сможешь получить увольнительную в то же время, я хотел бы, чтобы мы поехали вместе. Дай мне знать. _

_ Скоро отбой — уже тушат свет. Шлю приветы от ребят, мы скучаем. _

_ Особенно я. _

_ Всегда твой, _

_ Эрик. _

_ 22/12/39 _ ».

***

« _ Мой милый Эрик, _

_ с тех пор, как Советы затеяли войну с Финляндией, всё пошло наперекосяк. Ты слышал, что сказал Черчилль? Применение силы против СССР неизбежно! Господи, Эрик, если они действительно откроют второй фронт против Союза, будет катастрофа. Мне кажется, или министры забыли, что Англия до сих пор находится в конфликте с Рейхом? Поговаривают, что реальный враг сидит не в Берлине, а в Москве. Значит ли это, что мы сменим союзника? Невозможно. Нам ускорили программу, и, возможно, я вернусь раньше. Пожалуйста, береги себя. _

_ Навеки твой, _

_ Чарльз. _

_ 25/01/40 _ ».

***

« _ Чарльз, _

_ экспедиционные силы скоро выдвинутся. Норвегия. Восток. Прислали снаряжение, патроны. Прямых приказов не поступало, одни слухи. Но мы готовы. Я готов. _

_ Жду тебя, _

_ Эрик. _

_ 27/02/40 _ ».

***

2 марта 1940 года Франция объявила о готовности отправить свои силы для поддержания мира в Финляндии. Англия, действующая, несмотря на громкие слова, осторожнее, всё-таки согласилась тоже направить финнам свои бомбардировщики.

— Эрик!

Чарльз спрыгнул на мёрзлую землю и, поскользнувшись, бросился к другу. Эрик, обернувшись на своё имя, просиял и поспешил навстречу. Недолго думая, они обнялись.

— Я так счастлив тебя видеть, друг мой!

— Теперь ты стал настоящим доктором, Чарльз? Пойдём, расскажешь мне обо всём. Как в городе? Ты виделся с сестрой?

Улыбка не сходила с их лиц до самого отбоя. Даже на тренировках, когда у них не было ни минуты на посторонние дела, они улыбались — счастливо, точно не было никакой войны. Умываясь перед сном, Чарльз вдруг прижался к спине Эрика, судорожно цепляясь за его плечи, и уткнулся носом в мокрую шею. Но момент, показавшийся растерявшемуся Эрику вечностью, длился всего пару секунд. Отстранившись, Чарльз смущённо опустил глаза, поспешно отвернулся к раковине и сунул в рот зубную щётку.

12 марта Советско-финская война закончилась — стороны подписали мирный договор. Ни Франция, ни Англия не успели переправить войска поддержки, избежав, таким образом, очередного конфликта и открытия восточного фронта. Черчилль заявил прямо: этот фарс вызвал лишь презрение со стороны простых британских граждан, которые были рады, что правительство всё же не сыскало поддержки у Кремля летом 1939 года.

Это было только начало.

***

« _ 13 апреля 1940 года, _

_ суббота _

_ Британский флот изрядно потрепал немцев у Нарвика. Мы должны высадиться следующим утром. Я видел, как ребята молятся. _

_ Он спал у меня на плече всю дорогу. Я знал, что его укачивает, а лекарство, которое он сам нам и раздал, совсем не действовало. _

_ Я пообещал, что всё будет в порядке _ ».


	6. Chapter 6

14 апреля английские, французские и польские подразделения высадились в Норвегии. План наступления был прост: все силы перебрасывались в центр страны, чтобы вытеснить вражеские войска и остановить захват королевства, пока армию противника отвлекал британский флот. Англия выигрывала морские сражения одно за другим.

— Мы собирались в Норвегию ещё в феврале. Кто бы мог подумать, что мы всё-таки сюда попадём, — Эрик поёжился и сунул руки в карманы куртки. Он топтался на месте, наблюдая за сослуживцами, которые собирались вокруг командира.

Чарльз нахмурился и покачал головой, его явно не воодушевляло нынешнее положение. Захват стратегически важного порта Тронхейма был первостепенной задачей, затем — Нарвик. 

— Что это за дыра?

— Эй, ты сюда не на отдых приехал, пошевеливайся.

— А нам выдадут одежду потеплее? Мы в грёбаных снегах, и у меня уже застыли ноги.

— Не знал, что девчонок нынче набирают в армию.

Страха не было; длительная и основательная подготовка не делала юнцов настоящими воинами, но придавала им уверенности. Прежде всего в том, что всё будет получаться так же хорошо, как на учениях. Никто не верил в реального врага, лично с ним не столкнувшись, как не верил и в то, что бравая армия Великобритании может потерпеть поражение. Простые солдаты и офицеры  не были в курсе настоящих планов  —  они шли на поле боя с твёрдым намерением изгнать армию Рейха из Скандинавии.

И уж тем более никто не знал, что всё это время Англия намеренно компрометировала норвежский нейтралитет, пытаясь завладеть её торговым флотом.

— У тебя правда нет оружия?

— Я санитар, Эрик. Не солдат. У меня есть пистолет для личной защиты. Ты слышал что-нибудь о Женевской конвенции?

Эрик пожал плечами. Сегодня батальон должен был задержаться в городе — ничего не оставалось, кроме как исследовать местность, подготовить окопы и ночлег. И ждать указаний.

— Нам рассказывали о ней на первых занятиях. Её приняли в прошлом веке, чтобы облегчить судьбу раненых. Согласной этой конвенции, друг мой, преднамеренное убийство санитара, — Чарльз с гордостью потрепал повязку на своём рукаве, — это военное преступление.

— По-твоему, кому-то и правда есть до этого дело? — Эрик недоверчиво хмыкнул, смотря себе под ноги. — Быть санитаром опасно, Чарльз. Гораздо опаснее, чем солдатом.

— Спасать — не убивать. Это разные вещи, Эрик.

Они остановились у побережья. Неспокойное зимнее море прибивало к берегу тёмные водоросли, добегая пенящейся волной до мысков ботинок. Эрик повернул голову.

— Жаль, что ты не смог поехать со мной.

— В следующий раз, Эрик. Я обещал. Если мы не сдвинемся с этого проклятого места в ближайшие дни, то нас отправят домой. Зачем иначе мы тут торчим?

— Чтобы умирать, Чарльз. Войны выигрываются мертвецами.

Чарльз устало вздохнул.

С начала вторжения тактикой была контратака — немцы, славившиеся своей дисциплиной, действовали по чётко выработанному механизму. Они отвоёвывали города Южной Норвегии один за другим, и сейчас на пути дьявольской машины Третьего Рейха стоял Намсус.

Высадившись за 160 километров от Тронхейма, английские войска должны были окружить порт ударами с севера и юга.

Однако вражеские истребители сорвали все планы.

К 22 апреля немцы заняли большую часть юга страны, отразив атаку английского десанта и норвежской пехоты. Города, оказывавшие наиболее яростное сопротивление, подвергались массивным бомбардировкам с воздуха — гибли обычные граждане, женщины и дети, здания рушились, подобно карточным домикам. Те, кто ещё мог бежать, в спешке покидали родные места — босиком по снегам, не оглядываясь.

Единственным успехом бригады оказалось то, что за все эти дни они продвинулись на 80 километров к порту. Однако солдаты, застигнутые немцами врасплох с фланга, вынуждены были отойти обратно к прибрежным городам — измотанные, разочарованные, замёрзшие.

— Я не сделал ни одного выстрела, твою мать! На кой чёрт мне столько патронов и гранат, если мы не стреляем?

— Мы что, снова на тренировках у Кэндалла? В гробу я видал эти перебежки! Мы проделали такой путь не для того, чтобы мотаться туда-сюда, как какие-то тру́сы!

— Успокойся, приятель. Лучше так, чем видеть тебя в гробу.

— Да пошёл ты.

Солдаты жаждали действий — реальных, будоражащих кровь. Их энергия рвалась наружу, они были готовы разрушить любую преграду, выиграть каждую битву.

Но стычка у Лиллехаммера ничего не решила.

Немцы начали атаку рано утром с востока. Поддерживаемые с воздуха, они без труда оттеснили противника на вторую линию обороны, а потом и вовсе обратили батальон в бегство.

— Ксавье, потери?

— Двадцать два убитых, сорок раненых, сэр! Около тридцати человек оказались отрезаны и, вероятно, попали в плен.

Союзники держались до самого вечера, тем самым оказав длительное и упорное сопротивление. Но по-прежнему безуспешное.

Начались дожди, они ослабили бомбардировки и потушили часть городских пожаров. Атаки пехоты же становились всё жёстче.

— Чейз, докладывай.

— Сэр, мы почти полностью потеряли Лейчестерский батальон. Командир убит, уцелели единицы. Немцы выпустили на поле танки.

Противостоять тяжёлой артиллерии британцам было нечем.

Чарльза трясло. Сидя в окопе, он непослушными пальцами пытался прикурить сигарету. Всего за две недели они потеряли около сотни людей. Треть из них умерла потому, что он не смог оказать должную помощь. Не успел.

— Чарльз?

Эрик опустился рядом. Он чиркнул спичкой и поднёс к кончику сигареты, наваливаясь плечом на насыпь. За прошедшие дни практически никто из них не спал. Миссия, казавшаяся легко выполнимой, обернулась катастрофой, полным крахом.

Они слышали: Черчилль громогласно заявил, что потеря Нарвика будет стоить очень дорого. До Нарвика их бригада так и не дошла.

— Я никого не спас.

— Что? — Эрик нахмурился и придвинулся ближе. Они обычно грелись, сидя вплотную друг к другу, и укрывались одеялами, накинув одно на другое.

— Я их не спас, Эрик. Понимаешь? Не спас.

Эрик достал шерстяное покрывало из рюкзака и набросил его на Чарльза. Тот курил, глядя вдаль, и свет бесперебойно работающих пушек отражался в его глазах, раскрашивая небо вовсе не праздничным салютом. Затушив сигарету о снег, Эрик наконец забрался под кусок колючей ткани и вслепую нащупал под ней руку Чарльза.

— Нас эвакуируют. Мы долго тут не протянем без снаряжения. У меня остался всего один магазин.

Чарльз склонил голову к его плечу и закрыл глаза. Ему не нужны были ответы, ему не нужна была вера. В армию, страну, людей. В тот момент, когда Эрик доверил ему свою судьбу, Чарльз обрёл смысл жизни.

Друга.

Себя.

Ему не нравились уроки истории, на которые приходили ветераны и с упоением рассказывали, как расстреливали «фрицев», как бомбили города на примитивных самолётах Первой мировой. Ему не нравилось, что дети его возраста восхищались этой жестокостью, которую они называли гордостью и долгом перед родиной. Отчего-то аналогичные действия врага не находили понимания среди тех, чьи дома оказались под огнём. Тех, кого в Англии считали освободителями, ненавидели другие — те, кто из-за англичан остался сиротой.

Чарльз никого не терял. Его семья всегда была далека от войны и разрухи, как и он сам был далёк от семьи. Родившийся уже после подписания мирного договора, Чарльз не понимал, почему на улицах так много калек. Мать рассказывала, что эти люди спасли их и дали ему, Чарльзу, шанс появиться на свет. И он, наравне с другими детьми, был счастлив.

До тех пор, пока не увидел обратную сторону медали.

— Как ты думаешь, куда нас отправят дальше?

— Я не знаю, Чарльз. Мне кажется, никто не знает.

Чарльз теснее прижался к Эрику и просунул холодные ладони под рукава его куртки, ища тепла и покоя.

И пока Эрик был рядом, шум артиллерии и взрывы, раздающиеся то тут, то там, казались лишь надоедливым гулом. Чарльз закрыл глаза.

Последние подразделения британских и французских войск оставили свои позиции в ночь с 1 на 2 мая.

Эвакуация боеспособных частей союзников осталась непонятой норвежцами, моральный дух которых был окончательно сломлен. 3 мая Тронхейм капитулировал.

8 июня вся Норвегия оказалась в руках противника.

***

10 мая Уинстон Черчилль был официально назначен на пост премьер-министра Великобритании. Он открыто признал поражение: лучший британский десант, шотландская и ирландская гвардии оказались парализованы энергичностью и находчивостью немецких солдат. Но ошибки, допущенные в Норвегии, не должны повторяться впредь.

В тот же день солнце Третьего Рейха — свастика — поднялось в зенит, опалив блицкригом Бельгию, Нидерланды, Люксембург и Францию.

В течение первых пяти дней с доски сошла королева Нидерландов.

Время продолжало стремительно лететь вперёд. Седьмая рота, вернувшись из дотлевающей Норвегии в составе своего батальона, даже не успела прочистить винтовки, как пришёл новый приказ.

— Что значит «переводят»?

— Нас включили в экспедиционный корпус?

— Ты слышал? Я наконец-то смогу познакомиться с генералом Гортом.

— Как будто ты когда-нибудь его увидишь.

— Брось, он сражался во Франции, когда твоей матери на свете не было.

— Отправляемся завтра на рассвете. Не расслабляйтесь, ребята.

Французская кампания убедила в правоте Гитлера не только всю Германию, но даже тех, кто считал, будто он затеял слишком рискованную игру. Немецкие войска окружали союзнические армии и загоняли их в угол, вынуждая сдаваться — одну за другой.

Гибли тысячи — застигнутые врасплох, неукомплектованные, недостаточно укреплённые.

Западная Европа была готова вот-вот выбросить белый флаг.

20 мая немецкие танковые соединения окончательно отрезали и прижали своих противников — англичан, французов и бельгийцев — к морю в районе города Дюнкерк.

Вечером 26 мая британский экспедиционный корпус получил приказ об эвакуации. Перед этим правительство Великобритании лично обратилось к простым гражданам за помощью. Так, к 30 мая в Англию вернулись более сотни тысяч человек.

Зыбкая оборона держалась до 4 июня. На помощь эвакуирующимся пришёл туман, опустившийся на город и аэродромы. Военные корабли, парусники, катера, прогулочные яхты и рыболовные суда исчезали в густой пелене, увозя всё больше солдат — сначала раненых, затем всех остальных.

Неуверенные из-за непогоды бомбардировки не наносили почти никакого вреда: сброшенные на пляж бомбы перед взрывом уходили глубоко в песок.

— Чарльз, давай! Беги! Просто беги!

Их батальон был одним из последних, дожидавшихся своего часа. Наконец, корабли вернулись. Получив сигнал, обороняющиеся бросили свои позиции и побежали — рассредоточено, под непрерывным обстрелом артиллерии.

— Чарльз, ты должен спастись! Беги!

Они попали в адский котёл, но всё-таки получили шанс на спасение, и никто не хотел его упустить.

Эрик не хотел, чтобы этот шанс упустил Чарльз.

— Ещё чуть-чуть!

Они передвигались перебежками от укрытия к укрытию. Оставалось немного, всего квартал — и, наконец, пляж, корабль, дом.

Чарльз мелькал впереди. Они были измотаны — он спотыкался, ноги скользили на песке и мелких камнях, осколках бомб, всём том мусоре, что унесёт волной в бескрайнее море истории со следующим приливом.

Эрик задержался всего на мгновение. Снаряд просвистел у него над головой и взорвался ещё в воздухе.

Взрывная волна отшвырнула Леншерра назад.

Эрик кое-как разлепил веки. Резкий свет выжигал глаза, в ушах гудело. И Эрик вдруг понял, как прекрасно небо багрового цвета, и ощутил горячий песок на губах.

— Чарльз?..

Эрик с трудом поднялся, пошатываясь. Быстро ощупав себя, проверил разрезанную осколками куртку — крови не было. Не задело.

А потом Эрик увидел его.

И рванул вперёд, и рухнул на колени, чтобы подхватить лежащего на песке Чарльза. В какой-то момент Эрику показалось, что тот не дышит.

Чарльз закашлялся и открыл глаза, посеревшие от боли.

— Ты напугал меня. Встать можешь?

— Не знаю, — прохрипел Чарльз, обвивая двумя руками Эрика за шею. Как бы плохо ему ни было, он хотел выжить — им нужно двигаться дальше.

Они поднялись вместе. Эрик провёл ладонью по его груди, ощупал руки, ноги. Цел.

— Кажется, у меня ноги отнялись, — Чарльз усмехнулся. — Эрик. Нам нужно уходить, пожалуйста.

Эрик бросил взгляд на корабль, на уходящих солдат. Они спешили, пригибаясь под тяжестью страха. Всего несколько часов — и все они вернутся на родину. Туда, где они будут в безопасности.

Туда, где они не найдут мира.

— Я понесу тебя.

Эрик, нагнувшись, водрузил Чарльза себе на спину и продолжил путь. Кровь стучала в висках, адреналин заглушал боль и усталость. Он просто бежал за остальными, думая лишь об одном.

Эрик Леншерр поклялся защищать Чарльза любой ценой.

И не мог поступить иначе.

***

« _ 16 июля 1940 года, _

_ вторник _

_ Германия не насытилась. Германия напала на нас. Города дрожат, но нас нельзя сломить. Никто не поставит Великобританию на колени. _

_ Написал срочную телеграмму его семье. Сказал, что в Уитби будет безопасней. Ответа не получил — надеюсь, что из-за перебоев в почте. Здесь спокойно, но я не уверен даже в сегодняшнем дне. _

_ Они молятся.  Я — нет _ ».


	7. Chapter 7

Дни превращались в недели, недели — в месяцы, ускользая и не давая передышки, чтобы солдаты могли хоть немного залечить свои раны. На дотлевающие останки мира рассыпался снег, и его залила новая кровь.

К лету 1944 года всё резко изменилось.

Нормандская операция открыла долгожданный второй фронт в западной Европе. Всё проходило в условиях строгой секретности. Военнослужащих перевозили на базы погрузки, откуда им запрещено было выезжать.

Столь масштабная высадка — почти три миллиона солдат по общим подсчётам — была обязана своим успехом прежде всего двойным агентам и полной дезинформации противника.

— Приготовьтесь, ребята! Высадка через три… два…

Загорелась зелёная лампа. Командир поднял большой палец и шагнул в бездну, теряясь в объятиях непроглядной мглы.

Эрик сбился со счёта. За долгие годы борьбы изменился не мир — изменились люди, и он в том числе. Он не знал, скольких потерял, не знал, сколько жизней забрал сам.

Он участвовал в неудачной десантной операции 1942 года, целью которой было отбить французский город Дьепп, а также в освобождении Сицилии в 1943 году, где он почувствовал, наконец, вкус победы, вырванной зубами.

Победа — это кровь, смешанная с порохом, и металл во рту.

Тогда же Эрика повысили в звании.

— Сержант Эрик Леншерр.

Он обернулся. Ветер ещё свистел в ушах, а проклятый спасательный жилет как назло заело.

— Я помогу тебе, погоди.

Чарльз вытащил нож и с лёгкостью распорол узлы. Он швырнул жилет на землю и пригнулся, жестом указывая Эрику направление.

Британцы высадились первыми. Небольшой отряд двинулся к реке, избегая открытых пространств и по возможности не создавая лишнего шума. Никаких разговоров, никаких фонарей.

Седьмая рота была лучшей. Они воевали с самого начала, насытившись горечью поражений по самую глотку. Они учились на своих ошибках, они умирали и восставали из мёртвых, уходили в самоволку из госпиталя, чтобы продолжать — ради своих близких, ради своей страны, ради всех тех людей, прячущихся в подвалах и молящихся о победе.

Взрыв, разрушивший мост, был слышен в самом Берлине. Так немцы лишились прямой транспортировки подкрепления и припасов к побережью.

Операция началась.

***

— Медик! Медик!

Чарльз перекрестился. Пережитое им многих заставляло верить: есть некая сила, укрывающая санитара Ксавье ангельским крылом.

Он вылез из канавы и побежал. Снайпер, засевший в одном из зданий, уже ликвидировал нескольких бойцов. Чарльз рухнул на землю и открыл аптечку, которую носил, перекинув через плечо. На поле боя не было возможности оказать необходимую помощь, приходилось доставать пули голыми и грязными руками, морфий и плазма были единственными доступными медикаментами. К середине 1944 каждый укол оказался на счету.

Чарльз оглянулся. Чёрные окна без стекол смотрели на него, угрожающе хлопая ставнями. Он, наконец, нащупал осколок в ноге и торопливо вытащил пальцами.

Чарльз давно перестал слышать крики боли. Война изменила его и закалила, подобно кузнецу закаляющему сталь — сделала несгибаемым, готовым перенести любое испытание. Он исполнял свой долг.

На всё: обследование ранения, его минимальное обеззараживание, обезболивание и бинтование бесхитростной повязкой из толстого слоя ваты, пришитой к бинту, — в большинстве случаев уходило меньше минуты.

Раздался выстрел — мимо.

— Нам надо уходить отсюда к чёртовой матери! — крикнул Чарльз, застёгивая сумку. Он поднял голову и оценил расстояние. Всего несколько метров отделяло его и раненного бойца от спасительного рва. — Давай!

Чарльз подставил плечо. За несколько лет он выучился и хладнокровию, необходимому в разгаре сражения. Чувства приходили позднее, когда он опускался в свой окоп и снимал каску, давившую на голову изо дня в день.

Всё это время он боролся за то, чтобы у других был шанс выжить.

Рикошет, выстрел. Чарльз замер. Он улыбался.

Эрик прослыл лучшим снайпером их роты. Его бесстрашие и качества, выработанные ещё на тренировках, спасли десятки жизней.

В том числе и Чарльза. Всякий, кто пытался помешать полевому санитару выполнять свою работу, погибал. Чарльз кидался вытаскивать раненых из-под обстрела, он таскал их в открытом поле и всегда выходил сухим из воды.

— Дом с вывеской. Окно разрушенного чердака. Я увидел его ещё когда ты был там, — Эрик залёг обратно в канаву, сжимая винтовку, и перевёл дух.

Чарльз пихнул его в плечо и рассмеялся.

Через минуту их отряд смог начать операцию.

***

К июлю английская и канадская армии освободили транспортный узел — северную часть Кана, чрезвычайно важный город для обеих сторон. Наступление началось ещё 26 июня, но немецкое сопротивление оказалось упорным, и союзникам пришлось отступить. Однако с помощью корабельной артиллерии и стратегической авиации оборону немцев всё-таки удалось сломить. Освободив близлежащие деревни, союзнические войска успешно продолжали свои атаки.

На улицы для очистки завалов вышли бульдозеры. Город изрядно пострадал после бомбардировок — армия осуждала необходимость поливать мирные поселения стальным огнём лишь из-за страха, что в одном из домов засел шпион. И без лишней жестокости погибло слишком много людей.

На следующие сутки прибыл конвой с припасами для местных жителей.

10 июля над городом знаменем победы взвился французский флаг. Через три дня на главной площади состоялся парад под звуки волынок и счастливый смех горожан.

— Голова раскалывается.

Солнце слепило глаза, и Эрик давно перестал различать краски, смешавшиеся в белоснежное полотно. Он лежал на траве, вытянув ноги, и непослушными пальцами расстёгивал пуговицы куртки, насквозь пропахшей дымом. Прошёл месяц с момента высадки, и этот месяц уже изменил ход истории, так что воодушевлённые солдаты на неудобства не жаловались. Они бежали вперёд, они воевали и сражались за правое дело.

— У меня ничего нет, Эрик. Я мог бы дать тебе морфий, не знай я, что тебе станет от него только хуже.

Эрик вытащил из внутреннего кармана помятую пачку сигарет и протянул одну Чарльзу. Чиркнув спичкой, они закурили и затихли, наблюдая за праздником издалека. Люди, жившие долгое время под гнётом захватчика, голодали и не видели никакой радости, вынужденные кормить и ублажать врага своего. Но теперь, вдохнув воздух свободы, они не могли поверить своему счастью. Женщины целовали солдат, мужчины плакали, старики бросались в пляс, а дети с любопытством изучали снаряжение, катались на бронемашинах и уплетали шоколад.

Малая победа — это огромный шаг к миру.

Чарльз опустил прохладную ладонь Эрику на лоб, погладил и заправил упавшие пряди за ухо. Эрику нравились эти прикосновения, осторожные и чуткие, успокаивающие. Первый раз, когда он схватил руку Чарльза, а это было жарким днём, Эрик удивился — она была ледяной. Чарльз сказал тогда, что это у него с детства.

Эрик приоткрыл глаза, ощутив над собой тень, — Чарльз склонился, безмятежно улыбаясь и вглядываясь в уставшее лицо. Продолжал изучать кончиками пальцев лоб, ещё не изрезанный временем, брови, скулы, линию челюсти, будто скульптор, создающий свою лучшую работу.

Он снова закрыл глаза, поддаваясь беспечной нежности. Гул всеобщего ликования утих, и Эрик теперь слышал лишь рокотание насекомых, щебетание птиц, растворяясь в этом странном и забытом ощущении покоя.

— Тебе нужно поспать, — голос Чарльза звучал глухо.

Эрик ничего не ответил, прижавшись щекой ко всё ещё холодной ладони. Он не хотел думать о том, что сегодня или, вероятнее, завтра они продолжат свой путь, полный опасностей и кровопролитных боёв. Каждый день, просыпаясь, Эрик боялся не успеть, подвести свою роту, своего друга — человека, которому мог доверять. Не просто свою жизнь, нынешнюю и будущую, но и своё прошлое.

— Мой отец ветеран, — неожиданно сказал он, не изменив позы.

— Я так и подумал, Эрик. Твоё стремление рваться в бой — в твоей крови.

— Он пехотинец. И он пострадал при первых газовых атаках. А в середине войны, когда он ушёл в самоволку и вернулся в полк, его сильно ранило. Отца отправили в госпиталь, где он провалялся несколько месяцев, и после вообще отстранили от службы, отделавшись от него медалькой. Он до сих пор переживает, но новая жизнь… Мы не говорим о минувшем.

— Все мы начали новую жизнь с новой войной. Ничего не будет как прежде, Эрик.

— Нет, ты не понимаешь, — Эрик усмехнулся, приоткрыв глаза, чтобы взглянуть на Чарльза, всё ещё всматривающегося в его лицо. — Он немец. Он воевал за Германию. Он, возможно, воевал вместе с теми, кто сейчас стоит у руля этой проклятой машины смерти.

Эрик не моргал. Он хотел знать, как отреагирует Чарльз. Испугается ли он, почувствует ли отвращение? Или уйдёт, не сказав ни слова?

Чарльз облизнул потрескавшиеся и обкусанные губы и вновь улыбнулся так, как делал это всегда — приветливо, дружелюбно. Понимающе.

— Нет ничего ужасного в том, что твой отец воевал за Германию. Тогда была другая ситуация, Эрик, и глуп тот, кто посмеет тебя в чём-либо обвинить. Как вы оказались в Англии?

— Мы бежали. Бежали из Берлина, когда Гитлер получил свою должность. В тридцать третьем году мы уехали по поддельным документам, а через пару месяцев нам сказали, что нацисты бойкотировали еврейские магазины. Мы успели, Чарльз.

Чарльз тихо вздохнул. Не убрал руку, продолжая перебирать пряди и гладить Эрика по голове, но лицо его омрачилось: улыбка уступила место хмурому сопереживанию.

— Моя мать — еврейка. Она до сих пор плохо спит ночами, я уверен. Отец решился на этот шаг, чтобы уберечь нас от… Он всегда был прозорлив. Он знал, что случится. Он запретил мне кому-либо всё это рассказывать, да и кому я мог рассказать. Нам приходилось учить английский на дому. Мне было проще, чем родителям, мать так и не смогла выучиться… С тех пор мне снится один и тот же кошмар. Я вижу огни Рейхстага и наш поезд, уходящий на восток, где его тоже охватывает пожар.

Эрик продолжал говорить. Поток слов казался нескончаемым, переживания, скопившиеся за множество лет, наконец-то нашли выход. Эрик не стеснялся своих эмоций и мыслей, он нуждался в поддержке, и Чарльз был тем, кто понимал его.

Эрик сел и подтянул ноги, уперся локтями в колени. Он не чувствовал больше одиночества, не ощущал и груза на своих плечах — ему сделалось так легко и так просто, что он рассмеялся.

— Я никому об этом не рассказывал, Чарльз. Ты помнишь, как они вели себя, когда… я только пришёл к вам.

Чарльз протянул руку и погладил Эрика по щеке.

— Совсем не знак бездушья — молчаливость. Гремит лишь то, что пусто изнутри, — он устроил голову у Эрика на плече, проследив за его взглядом. Они читали сейчас «Короля Лира», одну книгу на двоих, вслух, сидя, прижавшись друг к другу, в окопе или у костра, с трудом различая строчки в темноте. Чарльз поймал ладонь Эрика и сжал. — Ты не должен ни перед кем оправдываться, Эрик. Ты не должен ничего стыдиться. Наоборот. Ты тот, кто ты есть. И ты мой друг. Мой единственный друг за пределами семьи. Хотя им я не смог бы рассказать всего, что рассказываю тебе. И я рад, что ты с нами. Со мной.

Эрик извернулся и крепко обнял его, прижал к себе. Его губы мазнули по щеке Чарльза, и он уткнулся носом во взъерошенные волосы, ощущая терпкий запах пыли, свежей травы и табака.

Они просидели так несколько минут, а после оба растянулись на земле и закурили ещё по одной.

***

Британская и канадская армии продолжали совместные операции. Они двигались на восток, к Парижу, поддерживаемые американцами, поляками и французами.

Однако решительных побед союзников было недостаточно, чтобы разрушить веру немецких солдат в своё командование — они отчаянно сражались, даже сейчас неся потери гораздо меньшие, чем противники.

— Артур, бегом!

Верный помощник Чарльза Ксавье перемещался быстрее и был намного проворнее человека, нагруженного сумками с медикаментами. Но главное — собаки не страшились за свою жизнь так, как люди, и они всегда знали, мёртв человек или просто потерял сознание.

Четвероногие санитары спасли сотни жизней. Они подползали к раненому с бинтами и морфием и ждали, пока солдат хотя бы вколет себе обезболивающее. Псы покрупнее же могли оттаскивать бойцов с поля боя. 

Собаки выполняли приказы, всецело доверяя хозяину. Точно как солдаты доверяли командованию, бросавшему их в самое пекло.

Артур встал лапами на грудь лежащему на земле сержанту и принялся вылизывать его лицо — собаки делали так, чтобы привести раненого в чувства.

— Артур, уйди.

Спящий зашевелился, заёрзал, прикрывая руками лицо и пытаясь увернуться от настойчивой собачьей любви.

Чарльз рассмеялся, потрепав пса по холке.

— Молодец, мой мальчик, — он протянул Артуру лакомство, которое тот слизнул прямо с ладони. — А тебе пора просыпаться, мы выдвигаемся.

Эрик сонно отмахнулся и кое-как сел. Он никогда не дремал на вахте, но после засыпал, как младенец. И Чарльз, если не мог до него достучаться, подсылал Артура, чей метод работал безотказно.

— Обещаю, что когда мы захватим Париж, я угощу тебя лучшими круассанами. И мы будем спать столько, сколько потребуется. Уверен, немцы вот-вот сдадутся. Рождество мы будем справлять дома.

Эрик ничего не ответил, рассеянно почёсывая собаку за ухом. Он не раз слышал эти заверения, но не верил в них. Эрик, измотанный и исхудавший, со стёртыми в кровь ногами, мозолями на пальцах и несмываемой сажей на щеках, чуял нутром, что немцы, чья кровь кипела в его жилах и запекалась на руках, просто не сдадутся.

Но он никогда не расстроил бы этим Чарльза.

***

« _ 23 августа 1944 года, _

_ cреда _

_ Воды реки окрасились в цвет бордо. Он рассказал, что прах Жанны Д'арк развеяли над Сеной, чтобы его унесло в море, подальше от Франции. _

_ Сегодня над Сеной развеют пепел других _ ».


	8. Chapter 8

—  Париж осквернён, Париж сломлен, Париж измучен, но Париж свободен!

Эта фраза, произнесённая генералом Де Голлем, разлетелась по всему миру.  Сопротивление, возникшее в конце августа в Париже, уже ничего не смогло изменить. Предатели были казнены, последние немецкие войска отступили через Сену 30 августа.

Эрик никогда не видел Париж, он не представлял, как выглядит Эйфелева башня, о которой только все и говорили. Во время своего пребывания в столице Франции Гитлер не поднялся на самый верх этого уродливого стального строения: лифт оказался сломан — нарочно — и преодолевать около двух тысяч ступеней в одну сторону фюрер отказался. Сейчас солдаты рассказывали, что это был знак. Нетронутый символ Франции принёс союзникам победу.

Эрик смутно помнил череду городов, через которые они шли, изредка — ехали, когда только оставили родной дом в Берлине. Но он до сих пор чувствовал вкус сладкой булочки, которой его угостил сердобольный уличный торговец. Эрик отламывал от выпечки крохотные кусочки и отправлял их в рот грязными пальцами, улыбаясь.

Маленький Эрик спал головой на коленях матери, когда они, наконец, опять садились в поезд и продолжали путь. Достигнув порта, он впервые ощутил солёный морской воздух на губах и лице.

Теперь он снова двигался — вперёд или назад, бежал или шёл, полз или крался, но никогда не задерживался на одном месте надолго. Эрик, принимая благодарность простых горожан, вновь ел дрожащими пальцами выпечку — засохший хлеб и мясо из консервной банки, неуклюже вспоротой ножом.

И он был счастлив. Он дышал полной грудью.

Им позволили перерыв, всего несколько дней. Освободителей приветствовали, им были признательны. Париж свободен!

Эрик вошёл в горячую воду, и она омыла его тело, забирая с собой месяцы долгих сражений. Он мечтал о душе с первого часа высадки, когда сажа облепила его потное от бега лицо и кровь товарищей залила руки.

Его подстригла хозяйка дома, в котором Эрика расквартировали вместе с Чарльзом и другими ребятами, она же постирала и погладила их вещи. Он переоделся в форменный китель, теперь пахнущий домашним уютом, и Эрику показалось, что он вернулся обратно в Йорк — с минуты на минуту в комнату ворвётся Чарльз и позовёт его на танцы.

— Эрик? Иди сюда! Пойдём скорее, я хочу кое-что тебе показать!

Чарльз запыхался. Он поманил друга за собой и выбежал на улицу. И одним махом запрыгнул на мотоцикл, который стоял у самого крыльца. Чарльз похлопал по кожаному сидению, с деловым видом приглашая сесть рядом.

— Где ты его достал? — Эрик не поверил своим глазам, замедлив шаг.

— Это не важно, друг мой. Поехали!

Эрик замер в нерешительности, но всё же перекинул ногу, садясь на место водителя. Он взял очки, которые передал ему Чарльз, и завёл двигатель.

Ветер свистел в ушах, но радостный смех и крики Чарльза перекрывали всё на свете. Эрик смеялся в ответ, позабыв о невзгодах. Деревня, французское название которой ускользало песком сквозь пальцы, осталась далеко позади. Они выехали на пустую дорогу и неслись вперед. Мотоцикл с коляской заносило на поворотах, рёв мотора распугивал всех птиц и животных, имевших неосторожность выбраться из леса. Бутылки с пивом, стащенные Чарльзом с кухни, весело побрякивали на каждой кочке.

Друзья остановились в поле, бросили мотоцикл в тени одинокого раскидистого дерева и, распихав бутылки по карманам, продолжили путь пешком.

Эрик тонул в ароматах. Пшеница, запах обожжённой земли и густой пыли, поднимающейся облачком от их шагов. Эрик протянул руку и коснулся ладонью высоких золотистых злаков. Изломанные и примятые, большая часть стеблей лежали, загнивая, подобно убитым солдатам, и напоминая о каждой жертве. Не напрасной.

Они шли дальше, утопая в поле, как в мягкой перине.  Пшеницу сменили трава и лаванда, запах которой кружил голову. Чарльз остановился первым, расстегнул и снял китель, чтобы расстелить его на примятых цветах. Он сел и открыл ещё прохладную бутылку, делая несколько крупных глотков.

Эрик опустился рядом. Он медленно расстёгивал пуговицы, шумно и жадно вдыхал раскалённый воздух. На лугах больше не пахло порохом и кровью. Здесь пахло покоем.

Эрик откинулся на спину и закинул руки за голову. Он смотрел на небо — лазурное, без единого облачка, после — на Чарльза, разглядывая его профиль. Друзья молчали.

Эрик повернулся на бок. Он сорвал крохотный цветок — голубые, синие, фиолетовые лепестки завораживали своей простотой — и принялся беспечно крутить его в пальцах.

Лицо Чарльза тронула тень улыбки.

— Это василёк, — шепнул он, рискнув нарушить молчание. — Рейвен любила собирать в детстве цветы. Они с мамой составляли красивые букеты и расставляли их по комнатам. Но когда Рейвен уехала в школу, это прекратилось.

Эрик осторожно просунул тонкий стебелёк в отросшие локоны Чарльза, лежавшие крупной волной. Чарльз смотрел внимательно, чутко, и цветок, запутавшийся в волосах, оттенял его глаза, привнося в них новые краски.

Чарльз придвинулся ближе, и Эрик услышал, как глухо стучит чужое сердце под тонкой тканью рубашки. Чарльз поймал его ладонь и сжал, заботливо поглаживая грубые от службы пальцы, тронул мозоль, появившуюся из-за винтовки. Эрик прижался к его лбу своим и прикрыл глаза.

Их губы встретились — без спешки и суеты. Чарльз целовал увереннее, прихватывая, лаская, — Эрик изучал, пробуя на вкус, аккуратно и отчасти боязливо.

Они целовались, пока раскрасневшиеся и припухшие губы не начало саднить. А затем лежали на цветочном ковре, прильнув друг к другу и прислушиваясь к пению птиц. Эрик перебирал шелковистые пряди — Чарльз то и дело касался его груди, крутя мелкие пуговицы. Они обнялись, Чарльз уткнулся носом в горячую шею Эрика и закрыл глаза.

В деревню они вернулись к полуночи, чтобы узнать, что утром их перекидывают в Голландию.

***

Темпы продвижения союзников ошеломили даже скептиков. Всё больше ходило слухов о том, что война закончится к декабрю 1944 года. Англо-американское командование также было полностью уверено в скорейшей победе.

Однако из-за быстрого перемещения батальонов коммуникации растянулись и вскоре наступление вовсе остановилось. Впервые армия ощутила настоящий голод: нехватку патронов и гранат, поставка которых задерживалась из-за отсутствия хоть какого-либо транспорта. Железные дороги оказались непригодны, разрушены, грузовики, ехавшие из самой Нормандии, зачастую были бессильны перед проблемой разбомбленных мостов. Это, в свою очередь, не позволяло переправлять продовольствие на другую сторону канала или реки и окончательно лишило всякой надежды.

План военного кабинета заключался в том, чтобы освободить Голландию и зайти в Германию с тыла, захватив главную «кузницу» Третьего Рейха, а оттуда двинуться на Берлин. Операция началась 17 сентября.

Британские силы, которым нужно было продержаться дольше всех в ожидании подмоги, высадились за 10 километров от главной цели — моста через Рейн.

— Сэр! Я потерял связь!

— Шестое?

— Не отвечает!

Войска попали в засаду, радиосвязь оборвалась почти со всеми подразделениями. Продвинуться к мосту получилось только у небольшой группки солдат, сразу же установившей противотанковые пушки.

Второй эшелон десанта, высадившийся следующим утром, не смог оказать должной помощи. За ночь немцы привели подкрепление и вынудили союзников засесть в глухой обороне.

— Связь?!

— Никак нет, сэр!

Одни остались без поддержки с воздуха, другие — без командования. На улицах голландского Арнема творился полный хаос.

Эрик прикрыл голову руками. Это был кромешный ад, один из его кругов, о которых рассказывал Чарльз. Он вообще много говорил. Читал вслух или цитировал по памяти, когда они сидели в траншее и несли вместе вахту или продирались через лесные заросли, ручьи и болота. Чарльз шептал даже когда Эрик спал — тот слышал тихий голос, никогда не умолкающий и эхом отзывающийся в голове.

Сейчас Эрик слышал лишь крики пушек и стоны артиллерии, свист проносящихся мимо пуль и тихие, неуловимые вздохи падающих навзничь солдат. Он выучился чувствовать смерть кожей.

От их батальона практически ничего не осталось. Сто двадцать человек выживших вытеснили с моста, и их силы продолжали таять. У них кончались и запасы — почти всё снабжение перехватили немцы.

Эрик видел, как Чарльз молился.

Он сидел в пыли и осколках, надёжно укрытый со всех сторон баррикадами, и что-то шептал в сложенные ладони. Эрик знал, что между ними Чарльз крепко сжимал грубоватый деревянный розарий, мелкие бусины которого качались на ветру.

Эрик не слышал, что он говорил. Но повторял за Чарльзом, давно запомнив слова наизусть.

— ...и туда, где отчаяние, дай мне принести Надежду, и туда, где мрак, дай мне принести Свет, и туда, где горе, дай мне принести Радость.

Эрик не моргал. Он привык к снарядам, взрывающимся почти рядом с ним. Однажды один из таких упал в его окоп, но не разорвался. Эрик смотрел на него и курил, дрожащими пальцами сжимая сигарету. Чарльз уверял: Эрик родился в рубашке и ничто не сможет заставить его сдаться.

— ...не столько искать утешения, сколько утешать, не столько искать понимания, сколько понимать, не столько искать любви, сколько любить .

Эрик не носил креста. У него не было чёток. Он знал другие молитвы и отмечал иные праздники. Но никогда не говорил об этом ни одной живой душе.

Когда они лежали в траве, наслаждаясь минутами покоя, Чарльз тронул медальон, сверкнувший в воротнике расстёгнутой рубашки. Эрик ощутимо напрягся, но не отнял его руки.

— Мама отдала мне его, когда я уехал в Йорк на сборы. Она сказала, что он защитит меня. Это нечто вроде семейной реликвии.

Чарльз не задавал вопросов, погладив пальцами серебряную крышку, на которой была выгравирована шестиконечная звезда. Чарльз был умен — он всё понял без лишних намёков.

Эрик не молился. Он мечтал, чтобы всё закончилось.

—  __ Аминь.

Операция длилась восемь дней. К 26 сентября союзники отошли назад, лишившись тысяч солдат, почти всего тяжёлого вооружения, провизии и веры.

Веры в то, что они всё-таки дойдут до Берлина в этом году.

***

— Не люблю отступать.

— Всё когда-то бывает впервые.

— Вы слышали его? Впервые!

Раздались вялые смешки. Выжившие подошли к Неймегену, переправившись под покровом ночи через Рейн на надувных лодках, и продвигались вглубь страны. Арнем остался у немцев, однако американской дивизии всё-таки удалось добиться определённого успеха.

Все устали. Окрылённые победой в Нормандии, многие начали строить планы. Они хотели домой. Кто-то мечтал скорее вернуться к родителям, кто-то — создать свою семью и жениться, другие скучали по детям, остальные — по мирной жизни. Хотя по мирной жизни здесь тосковали все.

Небо продолжало гореть, воды уносили с собой сотни трупов. Те несчастные, которые встретили смерть в лесах или глуши, навеки останутся на чужой земле.

Поведение солдат зачастую казалось Эрику варварским. Они снимали с убитых часы, украшения, забирали личное оружие, гранаты — всё, что можно было продать, обменять, оставить на память или использовать против врага. Пистолет Люгера был одной из самых дорогих вещей, о которой грезил почти каждый. На Люгер можно было выменять абсолютно всё.

Эрик ничего не брал. Когда сослуживцы обсуждали свои находки, он сидел в стороне и перечитывал небольшой томик Гёте на языке оригинала, который принёс с собой из Уитби. Он не скрывал, что знает немецкий — ещё давно ему пришлось выступить переводчиком, когда к ним попал первый пленник, и теперь всегда участвовал в допросах, хотя очевидно этого не хотел. И его чистая немецкая речь была предметом частых шуток со стороны сослуживцев, зачастую обидных. Но Эрик никогда не принимал их близко к сердцу, зачастую благодаря именно Чарльзу, которого в знак благодарности он обучил элементарным вещам, чтобы тот мог самостоятельно читать или вытянуть из пленного, где расположены вражеские силы и сколько их.

Их рота шла дальше, сбитая с толку, в кромешной тьме и тишине.

Чарльз резко остановился, указав куда-то жестом. Эрик кивнул и двинулся в сторону, заметив, как блестят в свете неполной луны металлические кольца парашюта. Немецкий десантник погиб, запутавшись в ветках, сломал ноги и шею.

— Мёртв.

Эрик включил фонарик и скользнул лучом вдоль трупа. Его внимание привлекло белое пятно в петлице куртки, и Эрик, недолго думая, приблизился, чтобы разглядеть получше.

— Эдельвейс.

Голос капитана Уилсона раздался над самым ухом. Он осторожно вытащил цветок и поднёс его к свету, чтобы получше рассмотреть странный цветок.

— Это знак истинного солдата, Леншерр. Такой не у каждого встретишь, этот немец поднялся выше деревьев, чтобы доказать свои качества. Но и лучших встречает глупая смерть.

Так Эрик понял, какой трофей он мог бы забрать себе. Он помнил легенды, которые рассказывала ему мать перед сном, и когда-то мечтал добыть себе цветок — награду за храбрость.

Отвоевав той же ночью блокпост, подвергшийся поутру артобстрелу, Эрик вытащил из петлицы убитого им парашютиста эдельвейс.

Это был трофей, которым он гордился.

***

« _ 17 декабря 1944 года, _

_ понедельник _

_ Пришёл срочный приказ. Немецкие танки прорвались через бельгийские леса. У нас почти нет провизии, у меня — последние три патрона. Капитан распорядился распределить все имеющиеся боезапасы между солдатами. Вчера стаскивали с крыш брезент и собирали пайки. _

_ Я достал несколько пар носков. Форма никуда не годится, но утепляться нечем. Выменял пару пачек сигарет. Будем курить по одной на двоих. Он похвастался, что в госпитале ему дали шоколад. Оставим на Рождество. _

_ Никогда не отмечал Рождество — это не мой праздник. Но он говорит, что в святую ночь сбываются мечты. _

_ Тогда я пожелаю, чтобы мы выжили этой зимой и вернулись домой. Вместе _ ».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Чарльз читает «Простую молитву» — молитву, зачастую ошибочно приписываемую Св. Франциску. До сегодняшнего дня её автор остается неизвестным.


	9. Chapter 9

— Кажется, мы застряли тут надолго.

Эрик криво усмехнулся и вытер пот со лба. Стояла промозглая зима, однако копание траншей согревало лучше костра, горячей еды и размышлений о том, что будет после проклятых лесов. Союзники теряли позиции: едва заняв одну, они лишались другой, оборона истощилась, и казалось, что противник вот-вот явится в штаб. Доходили слухи, что немецкие танки продолжают двигаться в сторону линии защиты, а город, стоявший на их пути, окончательно сдался.

Чарльз сильнее вжал голову в плечи. Он не копал, но бегал — от одного к другому, пытаясь разыскать хоть немного медикаментов. Густой туман, окутавший лес, лишил союзников поддержки с неба, поставки задерживались и могли вовсе не прийти. У седьмой роты не было даже нормальной зимней одежды.

Они спали на голой земле, каждый в своём окопе, по двое или трое человек, прижимаясь друг к другу и заворачиваясь в тонкие шерстяные одеяла. Брезент, который собирали перед отъездом, накидывали поверх еловых веток вместо «крыши», и он был едва ли не единственной защитой от ветра, снега и заморозков. На открытой местности температура в минус десять-пятнадцать градусов могла оказаться смертельной.

— Я попробую найти третью дивизию. У меня не осталось морфия, совсем.

— Я пойду с тобой, — Эрик выбрался из ямы, бросил лопату и попросил ребят подменить его. Они рыли ров, чтобы хоть как-то задержать танки.

Чарльз подозвал собаку, пока Эрик закутывался обратно в куртку и снимал с ветки винтовку, и вскоре они двинулись вглубь леса. Эрик туже затянул шарф и уткнулся в него носом, иногда поглядывая на Чарльза, который постоянно подносил околевшие пальцы ко рту, чтобы согреть дыханием.

— Есть какие-нибудь новости?

— Никаких, друг мой. У тебя есть морфий?

— Я не распаковывал аптечку. Всё целое, — Эрик потянулся к карману, но Чарльз покачал головой.

— Нет, оставь.

Эрик пожал плечами. Так или иначе, но всякий в их роте хоть был раз ранен. Даже Чарльз — он пролежал на больничной койке несколько дней, мучительно краснея, словно в этом была его вина. Эрик же оставался неприкосновенным, будто крылья ангела-хранителя укрывали его от всяких невзгод и болезней, распространённых на фронте — они уже забыли, когда в последний раз мылись и видели нормальные медикаменты. Солдаты носили одну и ту же одежду месяцами, успев позабыть о горячем душе, свежем белье и бритье — всё это осталось во Франции, где они в последний раз наслаждались жизнью на широкую ногу.

Эрик был иначе сложен и устроен — это чувствовалось. Он был закалён и вынослив.

Они шли молча. Лес звенел, отзываясь на шаги хрустом снега под подошвой и скрипом заледеневших веток. Видимость — никакая, и Эрику приходилось идти впереди, напряжённо вглядываясь вдаль. Артур трусил позади, уткнувшись носом в землю. Чарльз замыкал процессию, несколько рассеянно оглядываясь по сторонам, порой поднимая голову и пытаясь рассмотреть небо за бесконечно высокими верхушками деревьев.

— Я так хотел оказаться на Рождество дома. А теперь, похоже, мы надолго тут застряли. Так глупо было надеяться, что…

— Однажды, — прервал неуверенный поток слов Эрик, оглянувшись, — мама рассказала мне притчу. Двоих евреев осудили и посадили в тюрьму. Один из них день и ночь молился, второй — спал. И когда первый, наконец, решился спросить почему он спит, второй ответил — потому что скоро ему понадобятся силы. Страшно было до того. А сейчас, сидя за решёткой, нет смысла опасаться.

Чарльз ускорил шаг, вслушиваясь в каждое слово Эрика. Он поравнялся с ним и повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на друга слезящимися от холода глазами. Пар дыхания инеем оседал на ресницах и бровях.

— Мы как те пленные, Чарльз. Время страха миновало. Настало время для надежды. Скоро всё закончится, я чувствую это.

Чарльз сжал ладонь Эрика в своей и подтянул его ближе. Теперь они шли, засунув руки в один карман — Чарльза.

Несмотря на то, что разведка не дала никаких результатов, Чарльз нашёл, что искал.

***

Численность солдат продолжала таять — в отличие от снега. Морозы крепчали, и вместе с тем появлялось больше проблем: обморожения и пневмонию разбавляли серьёзные, порой смертельные ранения от бомбёжек авиации или наземной артиллерии. Однако сколько бы враг ни пытался, у него не получалось выкурить измотанные, но по-прежнему решительные дивизии союзников из леса.

Болезнь не обошла стороной и Чарльза. Он, находясь всегда в гуще событий, замерзая, недоедая, точно как и все, сдался и однажды разбудил Эрика сухим громким кашлем. Эрик тронул его влажный лоб ладонью и тут же полез в аптечку.

— Там ничего нет, Эрик, можешь не искать. Ты не вылечишь простуду морфием и не собьёшь температуру бинтами, — Чарльз горько усмехнулся и снова закашлялся, беспомощно прикрывая лицо руками. Отдышавшись, он продолжил: — Тебе лучше перебраться в другой окоп, я не хочу…

— Ты меня не заразишь. Я никогда не болею, — Эрик ещё раз пощупал мокрый лоб. — Тебя нужно отвезти в госпиталь.

— У них хватает дел, Эрик. Просто… мне надо поспать немного, всё будет хорошо. Пожалуйста, иди на улицу, ты нужен мне здоровым и невредимым.

Эрик поджал губы, но подчинился. Однако вовсе не потому, что был согласен с мнением Чарльза. Выбравшись из-под брезента, он поспешил к капитану.

— Сэр! Разрешите отправиться в город, санитар болен.

— Ксавье?

— Да, сэр. У него жар и, кажется, он начинает бредить.

Уилсон нахмурился и отложил бритву. Раз в несколько дней он совершал целый ритуал — растопив снег, брился, глядя в отражение в крохотном треснувшем зеркальце. Обычные солдаты были лишены подобной радости, некоторые даже успели отрастить бороды.

— Отвези его в госпиталь и поезжай сам. Отдохни. Мы справимся тут. Собери в городе лекарства, бери всё, что может пригодиться. Нам обещали снабжение, но мы можем прождать его ещё несколько недель.

— Есть, сэр!

— Скажи радисту, чтобы вызвал автомобиль.

Эрик отдал честь и вышел прочь. Командование располагалось чуть глубже в лесу; штаб построили из балок, накрыв крышу еловыми ветками, чтобы внутрь не залетал снег.

Он поднял голову и прищурился. Казалось, сегодня был первый солнечный день, но лучи не грели, сильнее обычного слепя глаза серебром снега. Эрик поспешил к радисту, затем — обратно в убежище, и ловко проскользнул внутрь.

Чарльз спал, свернувшись под двумя одеялами, и никак не отреагировал на возвращение Эрика. Только Артур, лежавший на ногах хозяина, поднял голову и вздохнул так тяжело, будто в полной мере понимал сложившуюся ситуацию.

Эрик снял каску и потёр глаза. Под брезентом было душно и сыро, воздух — затхлый, как в могиле. Просидев неподвижно несколько долгих минут, Эрик всё-таки решился разбудить друга, осторожно потрепав по плечу и погладив по щеке, лбу. Чарльз сморщил нос и разлепил глаза, но тут же их закрыл, тихо застонав.

— Уилсон распорядился, чтобы я отвёз тебя в лазарет. Кэссиди останется за...

— Эрик, Эрик, — Чарльз опять закашлялся, перебив его. — Это всего лишь простуда, я не умру, а вот без второго медика что-нибудь может случиться.

— У тебя жар, Чарльз, тебе нужно выспаться и несколько дней полежать на нормальной кровати. Капитан отстранил нас от службы до твоего выздоровления, меня в том числе, поэтому нет смысла сопротивляться. Из города должна прийти машина, я всегда буду рядом.

— Эрик, иди к Уилсону и… скажи ему, — Чарльз кое-как сел и взялся за голову. — Чёрт, скажи ему, что я в порядке. В больнице и так не хватает коек, они бинтуют тряпками и кипятят использованные, а ты говоришь отослать туда меня.

Эрик ничего не ответил. Он откинул брезент, надел каску на голову и помог Чарльзу выбраться из ямы. Чарльз опёрся на друга и, всё ещё ворча, направился вместе с ним к подошедшему автомобилю, на котором они обычно транспортировали раненых в город.

Эрик знал, что в больнице действительно нет места и лекарств, но тёплое помещение и горячий суп поставят Чарльза на ноги быстрее, чем полусон на земле в снегах и крохотная порция ужина. В машине Эрик держал Чарльза за руку, позволив тому лечь себе на колени и задремать.

***

Чарльзу снился праздник. Яркие огни, восторженные крики зрителей, вспышки, озаряющие небо, липкие от карамельного яблока руки и губы. Он помнил, как долго Шерон отмывала его волосы от сахара и причитала, но затем всё повторялось — яблоко, карамель, фейерверки и люди. Они смеялись, шумели и воспевали Короля, в честь которого ежегодно взрывались сотни салютов.

Он приоткрыл глаза, спросонья пытаясь понять, где находится и что происходит. Казалось, видение продолжалось: за окном то и дело вспыхивали огни, гремела техника и выли люди. Чарльз сел и огляделся, медленно приходя в сознание, понимая, что это — война, и никакого праздника в честь её окончания не будет. Не в этом году.

— Тебе нужно отдыхать, ложись обратно.

Чарльз вздрогнул от неожиданности, не сразу заметив Эрика. Тот встал со стула, подошёл ближе и протянул руку, чтобы пощупать лоб. Температура не спала, но по крайней мере Чарльз не обливался потом и его больше не лихорадило, как вчера. Эрик присел рядом.

— Сколько времени прошло? Я ничего не помню.

— Уже второй день, Чарльз. Утром я отвёз Уилсону кое-какие припасы. Всё, что смог собрать в госпитале. А медсестра дала мне вот это, — он вытащил из кармана плитку шоколада, улыбаясь, как замышляющий шалость мальчишка. — Съешь, тебе станет лучше.

Эрик разломал лакомство на неровные кусочки и протянул Чарльзу несколько штук, сам взял один и положил упаковку с оставшимися прямо на кровать. Они уплетали шоколад и смотрели в окно, напряжённо прислушиваясь. Вскоре всё стихло, и город замер, но иногда под окнами ещё раздавался шорох колёс и топот ног.

— Полежи со мной?

Эрик кивнул, убрал шуршащую обёртку и снял ботинки. Чарльз отодвинулся, подтянув подушку так, чтобы Эрик тоже мог улечься, и приподнял одеяло, позволяя забраться к себе. Чарльз прижался к другу всем телом и уткнулся носом в его затылок.

— Ты был в душе и ничего мне не сказал? — насмешливо спросил он, принюхиваясь к крепкому запаху деревенского мыла, который источала тёплая кожа и пушистые волосы, забывшие о расчёске и ножницах.

— На улице соорудили душевые. Я сказал об этом капитану, но отправлять мыться всех по одному — бензина не напасёшься, а оставлять позиции нельзя. Поэтому — да, я готов к их ненависти. Заранее, — Эрик тихо фыркнул, положив ладонь Чарльза под свою щёку.

Чарльз улыбнулся и закрыл глаза. Прошло уже шесть лет с их первой встречи, и ничего, казалось, не изменилось. Над Эриком продолжали шутить, но ребята из их роты без колебаний отдали бы за него жизнь, как и сам Чарльз, разделявший эти чувства. Чарльз понимал, что их дружба и семья — то немногое, что у Эрика было настоящим и искренним. Вся остальная его жизнь была ложью, даже несмотря на то, что сам Эрик не лгал — не умел. Он молчал, недоговаривал, но никогда не обманывал.

— Завтра мы вернёмся в окопы. Только я тоже хочу принять душ.

Чарльз слышал, как Эрик подавил смешок, и крепче обнял его одной рукой. Температуры у Эрика не было, но он всегда был горячим, легче перенося холод, и всегда согревал Чарльза, просто сидя рядом.

Бороться с сонливостью не было никаких сил. Чарльзу снова снился праздник, и он отчётливо ощущал, как держит Эрика за ладонь и тащит его выше на холм, куда утягивал подростком Рейвен и показывал ей фейерверки в полной красе.

Чарльз очень хотел, чтобы Эрик тоже их увидел. Он решил, что обязательно покажет другу все свои любимые места в городе и за его пределами. Чарльз молился, чтобы война закончилась.

***

— Это Зверь. Мы прозвали его так, потому что… Да ты посмотри на него! Думаешь, это всё одежда? То-то же. А это Плут, потому что эта крыса куда угодно пролезет…

— На себя посмотри.

— Ага, а это…

Новобранцы продолжали прибывать на фронт. Большинство уезжали едва ли не в тот же день, лишь немногие могли пережить ожесточённые бои с погодой, собственным организмом и одичавшим врагом. Они думали, что убивать легко. Их воодушевляли витиеватыми речами, кормили на завтрак пропагандой и уверяли, что одного энтузиазма и решительности вполне достаточно. Но смелость и рвение, с которыми они приходили, пропадали, стоило реальной пуле пронзить товарища, бомбе — взорваться в паре метров от их позиции. Над новичками посмеивались, их пичкали байками, охотно делясь опытом и рассказывая обо всём, что каждый из них — они гордо называли себя ветеранами — успел пережить.

— Его ранили в ногу. Месяц провалялся в лазарете и завёл интрижку с медсестрой. А этот чуть не лишился глаза, но отделался симпатичным шрамом. Кстати, это наш доктор. Его ранили в…

— Эй, полегче.

— Да ладно тебе, Ксавье. Его ранили в задницу, когда он улепётывал с пляжа в Дюнкере.

— В отличие от тебя, Саммерс, я хотя бы принимал участие.

— Это верно. Я в то время сам прохлаждался на койке. А что? Я, вообще-то, хотел воевать, но потом узнал, что всё п…

— Тут у всех есть вторая дырка в заднице. Считай, особое достижение седьмой роты.

— А! Это Леншерр. Великий и ужасный! Его ни разу не ранило. Даже не задело, представляешь? Поэтому у него всегда на одну медаль будет меньше.

Эрик закатил глаза, но рассмеялся. Солдаты ютились у большой кастрюли с похлёбкой и пересказывали одни и те же истории, уплетая обед с добавкой за обе щеки, — вновь прибывшие, сытые и не успевшие околеть, отказывались от полевой еды, о чём ещё успеют пожалеть.

Чарльз, стоявший рядом, оставался, однако, серьёзен. Он помогал другим, но кто будет лечить его? Он точно так же мог получить ранение или умереть. И Чарльз боялся — за Эрика, семью, ребят, с которыми был бок о бок столько лет. Человек смертен, это есть его сущность и предназначение — прожить и уйти. Но столь многих уже забрали силой.

Чарльз бродил по лесу в полусне. Он видел священника, молившегося над павшими. Он не слышал слов, но знал их суть. Чарльз молился сам, и не получал отклика. Он просил не за себя — за остальных. Просил, чтобы раненые выжили, невредимые — не были тронуты. Просил, чтобы Эрик остался рядом.

Эрик протянул Чарльзу горячий чай. Чарльз вздрогнул и обхватил кружку двумя руками, хмуро смотря вслед уходящим на позиции рядовым, которые с тем же интересом заглядывали Саммерсу в рот.

Чарльз понимал: новички не протянут тут и недели.

***

Ночи становились всё холоднее и темнее. Туман рассеялся, и начались новые налёты авиации — казалось, немцы знают о каждом передвижении союзников. Солдаты продолжали копать рвы — больше никаких приказов не поступало.

Эрик всматривался в темноту ночи, топчась на одном месте. Он замерзал, но не мог покинуть пост ни на минуту. Ещё несколько часов — и можно будет вернуться под брезент и одеяло, уговаривал он сам себя.

— Эй?

Эрик резко обернулся и вскинул винтовку. Они полностью истратили боезапас, каждый патрон стоил дороже всего золота мира, но у часового в распоряжении всегда был полный магазин.

— Эрик, это я.

Он облегчённо выдохнул, опустил оружие и протянул руку. Чарльз забрался внутрь глубокого окопа, укрытого ветками и обильно припорошенного снегом, и выглянул наружу.

— Я принёс тебе чай и одеяло, — прошептал он, вытаскивая фляжку, о которую можно было обжечь пальцы. Эрик схватил её и прижал к себе на мгновение, не сразу поняв, что Чарльз заботливо накинул на его плечи плед.

— Спасибо, — Эрик улыбнулся, дрожащими пальцами отвинчивая крышку. Он сделал несколько глотков, чувствуя, как кипяток ошпарил язык и глотку, тут же согревая всё тело изнутри.

Чарльз взял бинокль, чтобы осмотреть местность. Близилось Рождество, но никаких вестей не было. Союзники не дошли до Берлина, как планировали — немецкие войска с былым упорством оказывали сопротивление, иногда даже оттесняли соперника со своих территорий. До седьмой роты доходили слухи о готовящемся нападении, и замёрзшие и изголодавшиеся солдаты с каждым днём теряли веру в то, что смогут его сдержать.

— Затишье перед бурей, — пробормотал Чарльз и, отложив бинокль, сел прямо на землю, тоже укрытую еловыми ветками. Он растирал ладонями предплечья и всё ещё изредка покашливал. Друзья вернулись на позиции, стоило только спасть жару. Чарльз сказал, что не может валяться в тепле, пока другие мёрзнут, и Эрик разделял его взгляды.

Он протянул другу фляжку.

Никто не знал, когда эта буря настанет.

***

« _ 23 декабря 1944 года, _

_ воскресение _

_ Мы продолжаем держать оборону. Лес — прекрасное укрытие. Танки никогда не пройдут через нас. Капитан сказал, что союзники со дня на день сомкнут круг, и тогда немцам будет некуда идти. Они сдадутся. _

_ Мне больно — пожалуй, это подходящее слово — видеть, как погибают наши товарищи. Мы истощены, но я знаю, что ребята костьми лягут, чтобы остановить врага. Припасы кончились. Все хотят домой. _

_ Я скучаю по маме. По отцу. Вчера мне снился наш дом, родной дом, и я подумал, как здорово было бы туда вернуться после окончания войны. Но они не согласятся. Даже сейчас остро чувствуется эта глупая неприязнь. Мы ни в чём не виноваты, как не виноваты и те, кто жил в страхе или слепой вере. В тени чужого величия и красивых слов. Они обманщики, каждый правитель — лгун, так зачем обвинять обычных людей, которые просто хотели лучшей жизни.? Верили в неё, ждали. Мы тоже ждали. _

_ Мы ждём до сих пор. _

_ Он спит на моих коленях. Я не сплю. Я смотрю на небо и вижу, как вдалеке занимается зарево рассвета. Надеюсь, в этом году у родителей было на столе что-нибудь вкусное _ ».


	10. Chapter 10

— Первой и третьей армии удалось обойти противника с юга. Тридцатый корпус зашёл отсюда. Хоррокс пообещал, что завтра нас полностью деблокируют, сэр!

— Отличный подарок на Рождество, — Уилсон усмехнулся, передавая кружку с чаем дальше. — Иди, скажи ребятам, чтобы не расслаблялись. Соберите разведотряд, иначе они околеют.

Сержант отдал честь и выбрался из штаба, отодвинув густые ветки. Ричард вздохнул и повернул голову к лейтенанту, сидевшему рядом с миниатюрной печкой — сегодня было особенно холодно и ветрено. Уилсон поёжился и поднялся.

Он вышел следом за сержантом и медленно двинулся вдоль линии обороны. Он был с этими ребятами с самого начала их пути и помнил каждого, даже тех, кто покинул их роту ещё в 1939 году. Ричард помнил, как они умирали. Каждое письмо, отправленное родственникам, матерям, оплакивающим своих сыновей, было преисполнено неподдельной печалью. Он любил этих ребят, они — истинные друзья, команда, единое целое, и Уилсон знал — они продержатся до конца.

— Сэр?

Ричард обернулся и сделал приглашающий жест. Он продолжал идти, неторопливо шагая по затоптанному грязному снегу. Эрик поравнялся с командиром и нахмурился, не сразу заговорив.

— Что будет дальше, капитан?

— Это философский вопрос, Леншерр. Пока мы просто ждём подмогу. Затем мы тронемся навстречу союзнику и врагу. Мне доложили, что войска, вошедшие на территорию Германии, не смогли продвинуться вглубь и вынуждены были отойти. Немцы упрямые. Но мы тоже.

Эрик покосился на Уилсона.

— Я верю в тебя, сержант, и в других наших ребят. Вы всё видите и понимаете, в отличие от большинства. Мы с вами прошли такой долгий путь... Когда нас забросили в Тронхейм, я грешным делом подумал, что это конец, а ведь война тогда только началась. Но сейчас действительно всё подходит к концу, Леншерр, так что не забивай голову всей этой пропагандой, которую скармливают новичкам. А теперь иди, сегодня нам должны привезти консервы. Нужно же как-то отметить Рождество.

Ричард похлопал Эрика по плечу и едва заметно улыбнулся, ещё некоторое время глядя ему вслед.

Вскоре начался снегопад. Лес угнетал своим безмолвием.

***

— Это что, салют?

— Твою мать, это правда салют?!

Они смеялись и обнимались, поздравляя друг друга с Рождеством. Кто-то кидал вверх каски, кто-то громко напевал праздничные песни, позабыв о безопасности. Бегающий между солдатами лейтенант отчаянно призывал к тишине, но утопал в поздравлениях и растерянно улыбался в ответ, в итоге позабыв о своей задаче.

Эрик тихо рассмеялся и передал Чарльзу сигарету. Они сидели в снегу и смотрели на небо, светлое от бомбардировок, принятых грешным делом за фейерверк. Всего в нескольких десятках километров от них шли ожесточённые бои, слышались взрывы и громкие выстрелы. В лесу пахло палёным.

— Ты ведь не празднуешь Рождество, Эрик. И все эти годы, получается, обманывал меня?

— Ты не спрашивал, вот я и не рассказывал, — Эрик затянулся, запрокинув голову. Звуки боёв стихли, как и стихли вопли сослуживцев, утихомиренных, наконец, старшими по званию.

— Рождество объединяет. Когда я был маленьким, то всегда загадывал желание. Совсем как на день рождения. Я просил, чтобы в следующем году мы вновь собрались все вместе. И мы собирались.

Эрик повернул голову. Чарльз придвинулся ближе и мягко поцеловал его в губы, слизнув с них улыбку, за которую был готов отдать всё на свете. Они натянули брезент и сползли ниже, не в силах оторваться друг от друга. Пальцы путались в отросших волосах, отодвигали воротники курток и шарфы, но не пытались раздеть. Никто из них не позволял себе большего. Они ждали, когда всё закончится — оба хотели остаться в Йорке и отдаться друг другу душой, сердцем и телом.

Позднее они опять всматривались в темноту. Лес погрузился в непроглядный мрак и тишину, никто не знал, чем закончилось сражение. Чарльз водрузил на голову каску и поморщился от её тяжести.

— Капитан сказал, что эдельвейс — знак настоящего солдата, — Эрик выудил слегка помятый цветок из кармана и покрутил его в пальцах. — По одной из легенд, в горах живут женщины неземной красоты, которые оберегают цветы, поливают их и рассеивают вдоль склонов. Всякого, кто посягнёт на урожай, они скидывают в пропасть. Кроме тех, чьё сердце наполнено чистой и безмерной любовью. Лишь человек с искренними намерениями может завладеть эдельвейсом. Другая легенда гласит, что эдельвейсы укрыли горы в знак скорби и печали, когда двое возлюбленных, которые не могли быть вместе в этой жизни, взялись за руки и сбросились со скалы. Я слышал, что этот цветок — талисман любви. Постоянной, крепкой и преодолевающей все препятствия.

Эрик протянул свой трофей Чарльзу.

— Пусть он побудет у тебя. Мне пора идти на вахту. Встретимся через четыре часа, Чарльз. Поспи пока.

Он выбрался из окопа, и тьма поглотила долговязую фигуру, звук шагов затерялся среди высоких сосен.

Чарльз обернулся и шепнул в пустоту:

— Я люблю тебя. Люблю.

Он закрыл глаза, ещё долго поглаживая крохотные лепестки эдельвейса, который после спрятал во внутренний карман куртки.

_ Любовь долготерпит, милосердствует, любовь не завидует, любовь не превозносится, не гордится, не бесчинствует, не ищет своего, не раздражается, не мыслит зла, не радуется неправде, а сорадуется истине; всё покрывает, всему верит, всего надеется, всё переносит. Любовь никогда не перестаёт, хотя и пророчества прекратятся, и языки умолкнут, и знание упразднится _ _. [2] _

Чарльз помнил эти строки из Нового Завета наизусть. Он выдохнул и поднялся, чтобы узнать, как дела у остальных.

Поутру рапортовали, что нападение вермахта захлебнулось в шести километрах от реки Маас.

***

План немцев провалился — их последний блицкриг обернулся катастрофической неудачей. Союзники зажимали врага со всех сторон. Седьмая рота получила приказ зачистить Арденнские леса и пройти вглубь, это стало для них великим спасением — движение согревало. Но каждый понимал, что именно кроется за этим приказом: подготовка к новым атакам. Сначала лес, затем — город, после — Германия. Оставалось совсем чуть-чуть.

— Мы остановимся здесь. Займитесь укрытиями. Разведка доложила, что немцы готовят авиацию. Ещё не хватало, чтобы кого-то завалило деревьями. И не высовываться!

Сопротивления не было, за исключением одного пулемётного патруля, все остальные уже давно погибли и окоченели, лёжа под слоями снега. Солдаты вновь взялись за лопаты, лениво переговариваясь и так же лениво копая.

— Чарльз?

Они снова сидели в едва вырытой яме и всматривались в белые просветы между деревьев. Ни обстановка, ни досуг не изменились, хотя рота продвинулась на несколько километров вдоль леса. Какая разница, куда идти, если кругом нет ничего, кроме снега, холода и смерти.

Чарльз обхватил себя за плечи и пытался согреться растираниями. Пару дней назад им всё-таки доставили тёплые вещи, теперь Эрик ходил в длинном пальто тёмного защитного цвета, в такое же кутался и санитар. Но Эрик знал, что тот всё равно мёрзнет. Он придвинулся теснее и тронул плотно сжатые пальцы.

— Я решил, что покажу тебе дом. Когда мы дойдём до Берлина.

— Твой дом?

— Наше семейное гнездо, где я провёл своё детство. Где жила моя семья, наши родственники. Я… не знаю, что с ними случилось. Мы не поддерживали ни с кем связь после переезда — это слишком опасно. Но я слышал ужасные вещи. Ужасные, Чарльз.

Чарльз выдохнул — густой пар вырвался из его рта и медленно растворился в морозном воздухе. А затем повернул голову и улыбнулся, но ничего не ответил.

К вечеру начался обстрел. Убитых не было, нескольких задело осколками, кого-то завалило деревьями. Командир ругался, предупредив, что атака может повториться, однако разрешения на смену дислокации не поступало — они должны остаться здесь и ринуться в город со дня на день.

Помогая Чарльзу с раненым, Эрик с ужасом наблюдал за агонией, в которой бился сослуживец. Он видел немало смертей, но каждую новую воспринимал как пытку. Особенно когда они кричали, а кричали они истошно, всегда.

— Помоги мне, помоги! Я не хочу умирать! Пожалуйста! Пожалуйста…

— Держи его, чёрт, держи его крепче! Подними голову. Твою мать, Диксон, это царапина, маленькая царапина. Держи его ногу! Вот так, тише, успокойся. Да ты ещё нас двадцать раз обыграешь в футбол. Дай мне только вытащить ещё несколько осколков. Ещё один… и этот тоже… Эй, не закрывай глаза! Я спел бы тебе песню, да ни одной не знаю.

Эрик восхищался тем, как вёл себя Чарльз. Словно два совершенно разных человека: один — стойкий и бесстрашный врач, с абсолютной самоотверженностью бросающийся спасать своих товарищей, а второй — мягкий и ранимый мальчишка, раскаивающийся в том, что не смог помочь в безнадёжном случае, и винивший прежде всего себя самого.

После каждой перевязки они опять возвращались в окоп и курили, втягивая вместе с дымом призрачное ощущение безопасности.

Если снаряд попадёт в траншею, то уже ничего не сможет их спасти.

— Хорошо, что мы приняли душ в городе, — Чарльз пересел лицом к Эрику, хотя так было намного холоднее, и взял его за руку. — Непобедимый сержант Леншерр поранился об осколок? Где это вообще видано. Как ты умудрился?

— Проехался по земле без перчаток. Доктор, я буду жить? Или мне начать кричать, как бедняга Диксон? — Эрик улыбнулся украдкой, но тут же нахмурился, отводя взгляд в сторону.

— Не бойся, доктор Ксавье знает, что делать, — Чарльз достал порошок стрептоцида, вскрыл его зубами и посыпал на ранку, к счастью, неглубокую, но досадную — держать винтовку будет неприятно. — И я никому не расскажу про это недоразумение.

Эрик фыркнул, и, почувствовав жжение, чуть дёрнул рукой от неожиданности. Но Чарльз уже выудил бинты и осторожно заматывал ладонь, крепко держа её.

— Неподалёку от Йорка есть прекрасные озёра. Мы ездили купаться туда с родителями и Рейвен в детстве. Там очень красиво. Помнится, с утра мы с отцом ходили рыбачить, и к обеду мама готовила уху. Пальчики оближешь!

— Ну вот, теперь у меня желудок сводит от голода.

Они рассмеялись. Чарльз завязал узел бантиком и осторожно погладил травмированную ладонь. Он быстро приблизился и поцеловал Эрика в уголок губ.

— Помнишь, как мы плавали во Франции?

Эрик прикрыл глаза, окунаясь в тёплые воды воспоминаний.

Это было тогда же, когда Чарльз украл — не одолжил, как думал Эрик изначально, — мотоцикл. Он просто стащил ключи и уехал в соседнюю деревню, однако после всё же вернул пропажу и даже не получил выговора за свою проделку. Они нарезали немало кругов и почти полностью израсходовали бензин, но рискнули и поехали к реке, где купались абсолютно нагие.

Эрик поначалу сопротивлялся. Нужно было или снимать всю одежду, или плавать в ней, так как натягивать форму на мокрое бельё — сомнительное удовольствие, всё равно намокнет. Поэтому Эрик разделся и первым вошёл в спокойную реку, прощупывая ступнями илистое дно. Чарльз же сразу нырнул с головой, а затем повис на шее Эрика, утягивая глубже, подобно русалке-соблазнительнице.

Чарльз смеялся и плескался, всего раз поцеловав Эрика в губы. Они плавали наперегонки, Эрик подбрасывал Чарльза и катал на спине, когда тот, захлёбываясь смехом, отказался переплывать реку самостоятельно.

Возможно, они оба сожалели, что не перешли тогда грань, словно навсегда возникшую между ними. Но эти детские забавы и дурачество по-настоящему их сближали, давая в полной мере ощутить то, что каждый из них упустил: Эрик — ввиду вынужденного побега, Чарльз — из-за серьёзности, которую ему прививали с ранних лет.

— Ты обещал угостить меня круассанами в Париже, — сказал Эрик, открывая глаза и возвращаясь из жаркой Франции в холодную Бельгию.

Чарльз содрогнулся и кивнул.

После войны они обязательно вернутся туда.

***

Следующий артобстрел застал их врасплох за завтраком. Побросав котелки и кружки, седьмая рота бросилась врассыпную, запрыгивая в ближайшие траншеи.

Эрик бежал. Он кричал, срывая горло: «В укрытие!». За его спиной взрывались снаряды, попадающие, в основном, в деревья. Те разлетались в щепки, падали и заваливали окопы, не позволяя выбраться из-под густых веток.

В голове Эрика билась одна мысль. Ему нужно предупредить Чарльза, который остался один. Он должен прикрыть его.

Ноги скользили на снегу, приходилось уворачиваться и вилять. Но Эрик не сбавлял скорости.

Он увидел знакомую бело-красную повязку санитара за секунду до того, как рядом разорвался снаряд.

Всё стихло.

— Оставаться на месте! Они хотят выманить нас! Всем оставаться в укрытии!

Эрик рухнул на колени, проехавшись на них, и подхватил Чарльза под руки. Всё это напоминало эвакуацию в Дюнкерке, всё повторялось и было циклично.

— Вставай, давай же. Ты в порядке, ты в полном порядке. Давай, Чарльз. Слышишь?

— Я должен…

— Да-да, мы должны добраться до укрытия. Всего чуть-чуть. Тут даже метра нет. Расслабься, доверься мне! Ты в порядке!

— Леншерр! Быстрее!

Всё слилось в какофонию. Эрик не различал звуков — в ушах стоял гул. И крик, один-единственный безмолвный крик о помощи. Чарльз с трудом подтянулся — Эрик обхватил его поудобнее.

Им никто не пытался помочь.

— Эрик…

— Замолчи, не трать силы. Лучше помоги мне тебя дотащить. Когда мы вернёмся домой, я тебе припомню это.

Эрик нервно рассмеялся, стараясь не смотреть на кровавый шлейф, остающийся на грязном снегу. Он прекрасно понимал, что Чарльз больше никогда не сможет бегать с ним наперегонки.

Когда рядом рванул ещё один снаряд, Эрик крепко обнял Чарльза и прижал к себе, пряча его голову на своей груди, — они не успеют дойти до укрытия. Чарльз улыбнулся и погладил Эрика по затылку — каска слетела где-то по дороге.

— Господи, помоги.

Через мгновение они скрылись за огненным дождём.

***

« _ 21 сентября 1944 года, _

_ пятница _

_ Я люблю его. _

_ Люблю _ ».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [2] 1Кор. 13:4-8.


	11. Chapter 11

Когда он открыл глаза, над ним проплывали тёмные густые облака. Он не сразу понял, что это дым, и не сразу почувствовал запах горелой древесины. Прошло несколько долгих секунд, прежде чем он смог услышать, как скрипят на ветру обломанные ветки.

Он повернул голову и увидел его красивое лицо с распахнутыми и потемневшими от ужаса глазами. Он попытался позвать друга по имени и пробудить его ото сна — язык не слушался.

Ужасно хотелось спать. Тело наливалось свинцом, и пришлось сделать над собой усилие, вспомнить всё, чему учили на тренировках. Он повернулся на бок — искра пробежала вдоль позвоночника и ударила в голову. Жалобно застонал — слёзы брызнули из глаз, но всё-таки подтянулся, развернулся так, чтобы протянуть к другу руку. Коснуться его щеки. Вцепиться в плечо и с силой тряхнуть.

— Проснись! Нам нужно… уходить. Пожалуйста…

Он не знал, сказал ли это вслух — во весь голос, а может шёпотом — или просто подумал. Грохот артиллерии настойчиво гудел в голове. Когда война закончится, он уйдёт из армии.

— Ну же? Давай.

Он продолжал трясти — ничего не происходило. Он подполз на локтях ещё ближе, не обращая внимания на то, что ноги не поддаются командам мозга, не двигаются, будто их нет — это было привычно после стольких ночей на голой застывшей земле.

— Эрик? Эрик…

Чарльз попытался сесть — новая волна боли заставила его закричать. Он схватил друга за грудки и из последних сил подтащил к себе. Тело было тяжёлым — Эрик навалился на Чарльза мёртвым грузом и придавил его.

Руки дрожали. Чарльз положил ладонь на его затылок и содрогнулся, ощущая тёплую и вязкую жижу, тут же прилипшую к пальцам. Он медленно опустил руку ниже, осознавая, что произошло на самом деле.

В ту же секунду вернулись звуки, чувства, вкус металла и пороха во рту. Почти как во Франции. Но теперь взаправду.

— Всё будет хорошо, подожди немного. Эрик? Подожди.

Сорвав аптечку с пояса, Чарльз вытащил оттуда морфий, капельницу, бинты, рассыпал порошки и таблетки по снегу. Он попытался закрыть рану на затылке толстыми слоями ваты, приговаривая, что всё исправит. Это его долг.

Он гладил Эрика по плечу, неловко теребя в надежде, что тот всё-таки очнётся. Чарльз провёл рукой по спине, царапая ладонь об осколки, впившиеся в тело, и тихо всхлипнул.

— Пожалуйста, Эрик. Я люблю тебя.

Трясущимися и непослушными пальцами он пробрался под воротник куртки и шарф, нащупывая артерию.

Пульса не было.

Чарльз взвыл. Он ревел, как дикий раненый зверь. От боли, отчаяния. Одиночества. Он поднял голову Эрика, лишь сейчас понимая, что глаза его — два чёрных дотлевших уголька — потухли навсегда.

Он прижался поцелуем к плотно сомкнутым, будто в упрёке, губам, отказываясь верить в случившееся, и крепко обнял Эрика — человека, которого он любил больше всех на свете. Закрывая глаза, Чарльз позволил усталости взять вверх.

Боль ушла, осталась лишь пустота.

***

— Сэр, он ничего не ест уже вторые сутки. Ни с кем не разговаривает и ни на кого не смотрит. Вы должны что-то сделать, пожалуйста.

Капитан Уилсон кивнул и подошёл ближе к койке. В местном госпитале было тесно, однако всегда находилась свободная постель, если того требовали обстоятельства. Некоторые уходили сами, некоторых забирали, а кого-то выносили на улицу и оставляли рядом с теми, кто уже никогда не вернётся к друзьям и семье. Зима сохраняла им лица, не позволяя трупам разлагаться. Иногда их увозили, но многих хоронили здесь же, в общей могиле.

— Чарльз? — Ричард присел на край, отодвинув одеяло, и протянул руку, чтобы покровительственным жестом потрепать Чарльза по плечу. — Я знаю, что вы дружили. Для всех нас это большая утрата. Но ты не поможешь никому, если будешь голодать и отказываться от лечения, понимаешь? Эрику не понравилось бы, как ты над собой издеваешься.

Чарльз ничего не говорил, смотря в одну точку. Он редко моргал, сжимая в пальцах кулон. Ребята кое-как разомкнули железную хватку, которой Чарльз держался за Эрика там, в лесу. Цепочку он сорвал с шеи погибшего друга, когда его всё-таки оттащили в сторону.

— Тебя отправят домой через пару дней. К счастью, раны не гноятся. Заживут быстро, — Ричард сглотнул, почувствовав комок в горле. Он знал, что уже ничто не грозит жизни его санитара. Он также знал: Чарльз Ксавье отныне сможет передвигаться только в инвалидном кресле. Снаряд лишил его обеих ног. — Я принёс тебе кое-какие вещи. Просто подумал, что… Я отправил его родителям письмо, а ты пригляди за остальным. Так будет лучше.

Уилсон со вздохом поднялся и замер, схваченный за запястье. Чарльз смотрел на него влажными покрасневшими глазами — умоляюще. Ричард сел обратно.

— Я хочу его похоронить.

Капитан кивнул.

Он не мог отказать в этой просьбе. Некоторые вещи были бесценны.

***

« _ 12 августа 1938 года, _

_ суббота _

_ В результате ночной вылазки от службы отстранили пару ребят. Просто потому, что их лодка перевернулась. Если нам когда-нибудь придётся переплавляться через реку на надувных посудинах — случится катастрофа. _

_ Снова назначили наказание. И не мне. Всего лишь за чтение в неположенное время. Я, конечно, хотел было возмутиться, но он наступил мне на ногу и молча попросил заткнуться. О, он никогда не разрешает мне отбывать с ним наказания, хотя сам всегда рвётся помочь мне. В итоге весь вечер подтрунивал над ним и попросил почистить мне сапоги. Он обиделся и спал ко мне спиной. _

_ Утром отдал ему свою булочку — он сразу же меня простил, хоть и сказал потом со смехом, что простил бы меня и без сладостей. Я подумал, что его веснушки похожи на крупинки корицы _ ».

***

« _ 25 декабря 1938 года, _

_ понедельник _

_ Рождество "отметили" лыжным походом. Все были недовольны. Нам даже не добавили масла или джема в овсянку в честь праздника. Зато вечером Уилсон всё-таки вытребовал показать нам фильм. Я хотел бы, чтобы лейтенант стал нашим командиром. _

_ Долго думал, что подарить. Для него Рождество — особенный день. В свободное время сам собрал ему чётки. К счастью, Кэндалл не изъял мой нож. _

_ Он радовался, как ребёнок, даже не зная, что я никогда не праздную Рождества. Но это не так уж и важно _ ».

***

« _ 1 марта 1939 года, _

_ среда _

_ Нам ничего не говорят. Никто не употребляет слово "война", будто его не существует. По радио стало больше развлекательных программ. Или отвлекающих? _

_ Он плохо спит. Я спросил, верит ли он в войну. Он ничего не ответил, но я знаю — внутри что-то надломилось. Даже моя грудная клетка трещит по швам. Мне не страшно, я готов. _

_ Но я боюсь за него. Он сопротивляется, хочет сдаться. Не могу этого видеть» _ .

***

« _ 21 октября 1939 года, _

_ суббота _

_ Я остался один. Сейчас понимаю, как отвык от этого чувства. Уилсон разрешил в свободное время заниматься чем хотим, и я стал много читать. Некоторые слова до сих пор вызывают недоумение. Я очень долго учился быть англичанином или, по крайней мере, воспитанным местными нравами иностранцем, но, кажется, моя натура всегда будет брать вверх. Моя кровь, которая сейчас растекается по миру. Кто я на самом деле? Немец? Еврей? Британец? Я чувствую себя никем. _

_ Мне пора на вахту, эти мысли когда-нибудь съедят меня _ ».

***

« _ 3 ноября 1939 года, _

_ пятница _

_ Вчера отправил ему ответное письмо. Стало легче. Тяжёлые мысли, посещавшие меня перед сном или при прослушивании новостей, исчезли. Я не могу сказать ему, что беспокоит меня на самом деле. Почему так сложно довериться? Он тот, кто всегда был на моей стороне, кто никогда меня не оставлял. Я знаю — он хороший человек. _

_ Сегодня прыгали. Впервые, стоя у люка, я испугался. Так подумать — никогда не знаешь, когда настанет твоё время. _

_ Надо прекращать. Завтра отправимся в увольнительную с ребятами, мне надо выпить. Жаль, его не будет с нами _ ».

***

« _ 10 января 1940 года, _

_ среда _

_ Вернулся в Уитби. Он не смог поехать со мной. Мама испекла мой любимый пирог. Давно не пил такого вкусного молока. Она рассказывала о новостях, которые дошли от родственников из Берлина. Ничего хорошего там не происходит. Отец велел не болтать чепухи. _

_ Собрал старые дневники в коробку. Туда же положил кое-какие фотографии. Написал записку. Хочу, чтобы мама отдала всё это ему, если вдруг что-нибудь случится. Если нет — отдам сам. _

_ Завтра вернусь на базу. В мире творится чёрт знает что _ ».

***

« _ 19 мая 1935 года, _

_ воскресенье _

_ Видел, как Томас целовался с каким-то мальчишкой за маяком. Потом встретил Лизу и Энди, державшихся за руку. Мама спала у отца на коленях, пока тот читал газету. _

_ Взял собаку и ушёл с ней к морю. Долго сидел на побережье и кидал в воду камни. _

_ Одиноко _ ».

***

Сержант Эрик Леншерр отправился в Англию в запаянном цинковом гробу. Он не узнал, что после артобстрела их рота продолжила наступление и позднее соединилась с американской армией на севере.

Чарльз Ксавье получил медаль за отвагу вместе с разрешением отправиться домой. Война для него кончилась в Арденнских лесах. С тех пор он никогда не интересовался сводками с полей.

Он смотрел, как мёртвое тело перекладывали в машину, а после — омывали, небрежно, ведь покойнику всё равно. Он видел, как на сержанта Леншерра надевали парадную форму. В его руки Чарльз вложил свою фотографию, которую вынул, чуть забрызганную кровью, из внутреннего кармана его куртки. Эта фотография — напоминание об истине.

— Ты не один, Эрик. Ты никогда не будешь один.

Чарльз был сломлен. Ему пришлось просить помощи, чтобы подарить лучшему другу ещё один поцелуй — в лоб. Эрик никогда не замерзал, теперь он превратился в камень.

Эрик Леншерр был похоронен в возрасте двадцати четырёх лет на городском кладбище Йорка — так захотела и его мать — 17 января 1945 года, в среду, в день освобождения Варшавы. Он стал ещё одной случайной жертвой войны, которая почти закончилась.

***

« _ Здравствуй, Эрик. _

_ Сегодня получил письмо с приглашением на обучение в медицинской академии. Пожалуй, я всё-таки приму его. Конечно, кресло немного осложняет задачу, но меня заверили — всё будет в порядке. Уверен, отец приложил к этому руку. Вряд ли я смогу стать хирургом, но я могу быть психологом или психиатром. После войны многие нуждаются в реабилитации. Не все смогли дойти до конца в здравом уме и трезвой памяти. Посттравматический синдром крайне опасен. _

_ После того, как я переехал в новую квартиру, ничего не изменилось. Я живу на первом этаже. Справляюсь без проблем. Рейвен и Шерон часто заходят ко мне. Рейвен вызвалась помогать, но я отказался. Мне мерзко думать, что она может увидеть мои раны. Поэтому ко мне приставили медсестру, которая приходит утром и вечером. Ладно, приходила. Я попросил её сократить часы посещения. В конце концов, я не калека и могу всё делать сам. _

_ Я думаю, война скоро закончится. _

_ Скучаю, навеки твой, _

_ Чарльз. _

_ 25/03/1945 _ ».

***

« _ Мой дорогой Эрик! _

_ Вчера получил письмо от твоей матери. Она попросила меня приехать в Уитби. Выезжаю завтра же. Несколько волнуюсь, но мне многое нужно ей рассказать. _

_ Надеюсь, я ей понравлюсь. _

_ Целую, твой _

_ Чарльз. _

_ 21/04/1945 _ ».

***

Чарльз знал Уитби как свои пять пальцев. Он чутко впитывал рассказы Эрика, чётко вырисовывая в сознании дорожки, ведущие от дома Леншерров к побережью, от побережья — к маяку, от маяка — обратно в город. Он, проезжая мимо булочной, помнил: именно здесь Эрик подрабатывал поначалу.

Чарльз возвращался в город у моря множество раз. Впервые он приехал туда, чтобы повидаться с родителями Эрика, и узнал, что отец так и не дождался с войны своего единственного сына. Мать говорила мало. Она отдала Чарльзу пыльную коробку, объяснив — такова воля её сына. Он много писал и рассказывал ей о своём друге и распорядился, чтобы она отдала эти сокровища Чарльзу, если с ним самим что-либо случится. Внутри оказались старые дневники, письма и фотографии. Эрик никогда не хотел погибнуть, но он не боялся смерти и, будучи предусмотрительным, всегда был к ней готов. Он был даже готов к жизни после.

Чарльз изменился. Его взор потух, даже веснушки поблёкли. Он смирился с утратой ног и почти не тосковал о приятном гудении мышц после долгой прогулки, не скучал и о суете, которую эти ноги порождали. Не смирился он только с одним.

Говорили, что в Арденнах Чарльз Ксавье потерял себя. Его стремления, мысли, идеи и смысл заковали в гроб и зарыли в землю.

Он отдал себя целиком и погиб.

Теперь Чарльз скитался по миру без цели. Он погружался в прибрежные волны, позволяя солёным каплям оседать на лице. Он кричал, слыша в ответ лишь шум моря.

Он пытался начать новую жизнь: жильё, учёба, затем работа, множество пациентов, коллеги, знакомые. Не друзья. Он не чувствовал ничего, в груди его звенела морозная тишина, совсем как в декабрьском бельгийском лесу. Он не обращал внимания на женщин, мужчин, принимая чужую доброту за вежливое сочувствие. Он навсегда остался одинок и ни с кем не разделил свою душу, разорванную пополам.

Чарльз Ксавье не смирился с тем, что не смог спасти самую ценную жизнь на всём белом свете. Жизнь того, чью потрёпанную годами фотографию всегда носил у самого сердца.

 

И это — его бремя.


	12. Эпилог

« _ Bonjour, Erik! [3] _

_ Ты правильно понял. Я в Париже. Помнишь, я обещал? Заказал круассаны — от одного их запаха голова кругом. Местное вино мне не понравилось. Вчера опробовал новый фотоаппарат, сегодня забрал фотографии. Получилось неплохо. Через три дня вернусь в Йорк и всё тебе покажу. _

_ Очень скучаю. Надеюсь, у тебя всё хорошо. _

_ Целую, твой _

_ Чарльз. _

_ 31/03/1962 _ ».

***

Говорили, на кладбище появилось привидение. Оно не плакало и не звало на помощь, не гремело цепями и не пугало посетителей. Но сторожа уверяли: призрак читал письма, которые приносили на могилу вместе с букетом белых цветов почти каждый день.

Они слышали, как кто-то молился.

  
Ибо кто отдаёт — тот получает,   
кто забывает себя — вновь себя обретает,   
кто прощает — тому прощается,   
кто умирает — тот возрождается в Вечной жизни.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [3] Bonjour, Erik! (фр.) — Здравствуй, Эрик!


End file.
